FOREVER
by ShadowBat48
Summary: The key to immortality is first living a life worth remembering Bruce Lee. Nikolina, a feared and powerful member of the League of Assassins, wishes to leave the place she was born and raised. Her twin sister, Katherine, doesn't care what happens. But when strange things start occurring they are forced to discover secrets and face the one thing they've dreaded: their father.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my second story. Hope you all enjoy and if you have any clarifying questions, just PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs.

Chapter: 1

Nikolina, or Nina as she preferred, sat on one of the highest limbs of the tree. The light from the house glowed dimly across the snow covered yard, barely reaching her face. But it was enough for her to see in the cold night. Nina sat, knees drawn up arms crossed on top. It was freezing outside, but she didn't feel it...not much...anymore. Nina stared into the house through the windows, watching the family interact, watching them be themselves. She watched their faces, the man's face specifically, trying to fit together the features that made her own. Trying to see how she could be related, trying to find something in common, something similar, something...just something,

"What are you doing out here?" Damian Wayne asked, gazing up at the tree, Nina didn't say anything, just stared into the study of the house, where Damian...and Nina's father sat. He didn't know that she was his daughter...or that she existed...or that Damian knew about her. Damian huffed and started to climb the tree, reaching Nina's branch he stared at her intently,

"I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Am I not allowed to be curious?" She asked, still looking at the house,

"I never said you weren't, but if Mother finds out you've been here instead of joining Katherine in her 'hunting' parties. You'll get in trouble," Damian reasoned. Katherine was Nina's twin sister. Not only does Batman have a daughter, he has two...three children in total, two he doesn't know about and two that Talia and Ra's Al Ghul are trying to keep a secret. But Nina doesn't like that, she wants to meet her father and get to know him. It wasn't fair that Damian, the youngest, got to stay with their father and be a hero.

Nina secretly knew that there was no way for her and Katherine to be a hero. They were raised killing since the day they were three, punishment in not doing so was agonizing. Punishment for anything in the League of Assassins was agonizing, there was no point in breaking the rules...the consequences were too great. Nina still came though, she still had mercy...she still had a little of anything related to morality in her warped skills of assassin 'justice',

"I know that...I don't care," Nina replied finally,

"I know that...but that's dangerous not to care," Damian said,

"I do care...sometimes, and in result you got to live. Heretic would've killed you," Nina said, looking back at her brother finally. Damian glared slightly at her,

"Congratulations, you're not the complete monster Mother wanted you to be," he snarled. Nina knew that was true. She lived up to her grandfather's and mother's expectations, but she didn't exceed them. Katherine went all out. They were different in that way.

Although they may be identical...they are not remotely the same. Some people in the League say that the DNA from their parents split. Katherine got all the evil, Nina all the good. It was meant to be an insult to her, (it was only spoken behind closed doors where she and the rest of her family wouldn't hear), but she found some pride in the fact that she had anything remotely good inside her. Katherine was rash, angry, manipulative and emotionless, up to the point of being sadistic. Nina was calm, cool and reserved. She was the brains, she thought out everything in her head before making a move, she was always one step ahead of her opponent. Damian, he got the jackpot of genes. He got the sly, cunningness from the Al Ghul line but the good and selflessness from their father. Nina secretly wished she had been born third and not first. Third time's the charm as the saying goes,

"I hate when you do that, stare off into space,"

Damian huffed crossing his arms, "I feel ignored,"

"Then maybe you should go," Nina said,

"What's gotten you so upset?" Damian demanded,

"I don't know. But you could say that I'm jealous of you. You actually have a place with him. You can let go of the League and our Al Ghul family. Katherine and I? We don't have that...we're stuck...well I'm stuck. Katherine's right where she wants to be,"

"We all have a place for their plan of the future," Damian said, "just because only I've found a way out of it, doesn't mean you won't find yours,"

"But how do I find it when I'm forced to do wrong. It's not that easy, I wasn't just given to our father. He doesn't even know I exist," she said bitterly,

"I could tell him,"

"Would he believe you?"

"Not at first, but over time..."

"No, I don't want mother finding out and then ruining the fact that I come here,"

"Okay then I won't tell," Damian said raising his hands up in defeat, "But next time don't come whining pitifully to me about some obscure reason to hate your assassin life," Nina glared at him,

"I've got to go," she said getting up she balanced on the branch and walked around her brother to the trunk of the tree,

"Master Damian! What are you doing up there?" the old man, Alfred, called up to her brother. Nina froze. Glancing down and shrinking back into the shadows of the branches. She couldn't be seen here, not yet, she'd get in big, big, big trouble,

"I'm just thinking," Damian called down,

"Up a one hundred and fifty year old tree in the freezing cold?" Alfred called up, "Get down before someone sees, your father is looking for you,"

"Sure a thing Pennyworth," Damian muttered before leaping down from the tree and into the snow one the ground. With one final glance back at the tree he followed the old man inside.

A/N: Hmmm, how were Nina and Katherine even conceived without Bruce knowing? Maybe Talia was some intentional fling under an alias of...let's say...Miranda Tate?

Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so no one has read this story yet...that's okay. I'll give it a few more days. People who are reading this and thinking what is she talking about, don't worry...this is from the beginning of this story. Anyway, here's another chapter.

DISCLAIMER: OCs, I own you. DC Characters...no.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 2

It wasn't hard finding Katherine, Nina just had to follow the sounds of sirens and go fifty yards south of the direction the noises were heading. By the time she'd arrived, Katherine had already made her mark on a new location in Gotham. Two innocent victims lay dead at her feet, turning to face Nina and flicking some dark chocolate brown hair out of her face she smiled at her twin. They both look alike, but they both had very different ways of looking alike. Their wavy hair is layered the same, but Nina has one streak of dark violet on the right side of her hair and Katherine has a dark red streak on her left side. They were both five feet seven inches, although Katherine claimed to be taller (she really wasn't),

"Hey sis, how was stalking our father?" Katherine asked as Nina stepped into the middle of the alley,

"Fine," Nina said shortly, looking at the two dead people, "Did you really have to kill the victim of the mugger?"

"Collateral damage," Katherine said shrugging,

"You have some of his blood on your face," Nina pointed out,

"I do?" she asked, wiping her face,

"Did you seriously beat them up before killing them?!"

"No! I snapped their necks too!" Katherine exclaimed, Nina sighed,

"You have no control over yourself,"

"Please, he was a mugging douche-bag. He deserved what he got,"

"And the victim of the mugging?" Nina asked, nudging the dead man with her foot,

"He saw my face,"

"No one knows who we are!" Nina cried exasperated, "It doesn't matter!"

"Well I thought that someone by now would've saw me and told the police. I didn't want to leave any witnesses," Katherine said,

"Well you've been going overboard, you're not thinking rationally,"

"I'm an assassin, future leader of this world's League of Assassins, I don't think rationally when it comes to people who do wrong to us and who get in between our goals,"

"How is this man going to get in between our goals. I get the mugger, but the victim doesn't make any sense,"

"If the police find out assassins have something to do with this, then they'll get Batman on this case which means we won't get to come here for a while. I don't get to roam around away from that stir crazy palace and you don't get to see father from afar. We're both miserable and we get punished for being reckless,"

"Maybe I'll just tell mother and grandfather that you've gone too overboard and are at risk of exposing who we are," Nina said, turning away and starting to walk out of the alley,

"Then I'll tell mother and grandfather that you go to father's house where you put grandfather's plans for the future of the world at even greater risk than what I'm doing," Katherine called to Nina, "He would never let you out of the palace again. Your dreams of somehow finding a connection with and living with our father will be shattered into a thousand little pieces. You're too much of a wild card anyway," Nina whirled around,

"I'm a wild card? We're all pawns on grandfather's future utopia for assassins, that's a major wild card that no one would see coming. I'm not a wild card, I'm not even going to be in this world once his 'plan' is in action and Damian's clueless as to what Ra's is doing!"

"Then it won't matter if these two are dead. There's a much bigger war coming...one much larger than the one father and mother had before,"

"Whatever, I'm still telling them," Nina said, starting for their pick up zone,

"Then I'll tell them what really happened to Heretic. How you killed him to save our baby brother. Heretic was our brother too...very reckless of you and very Cain and Able of you Nina. Who knew you had it in you to kill your own family,"

"Heretic was a monster," Nina said, clenching her hands into fists, "He won't be missed,"

"That's the problem with you and me. When I say that, I actually mean it, when you say that, you're lying. You feel more, that's why you don't kill as much. That's why you don't cut it. That's why I'm going to lead this world's League of Assassins, you're going to be in a strange new world...that's punishment Nina," Katherine sneered, walking beside her. Nina growled and slammed Katherine into the wall, pinning her by her throat,

"Ha...you're...gonna...do to me...what...you did to...Heretic?" Katherine asked through pitiful gasps for air,

"No, but I'm gonna make you bleed," Nina said, punching Katherine in the nose. Her sister gasped and pinched her gushing nose, glaring at her as Nina started walking,

"You're no fun anymore. You used to be a wimp and I used to be the one who hits," Katherine huffed, still pinching her nose so it came out sounding weird,

"Maybe you're just losing your touch," Nina said, smirking at her twin, "Or I took a page out of your book on tormenting siblings,"

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeves," Katherine said, kicking the back of Nina's leg, knocking her to the ground and grabbing her arm. Smirking Katherine twisted the arm until it popped out of its socket. Nina hissed through her clenched teeth as Katherine sauntered off, "Consider yourself schooled." Katherine called back to her. Nina gritted her teeth again and slowly got to her feet. Her knee ached and she tried not to whimper as she put her shoulder back in its socket by herself. Then she ran up to her sister, bent on revenge...just not now...she'll wait to get her twin back, she always does. That's the best part about being the smart one, you always come up with the best plans, the ones Katherine doesn't expect...after all, its all fun and games to them.

A/N: Wow, glad me and my sibling don't fight like that. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello one and all! Hope you aren't too annoyed by the slow start of this story, stick around and it'll will get more mysterious and interesting-I promise!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Enjoy!

Chapter: 3

"I don't get the point of this," Nina muttered, glaring at nothing as she spun around, Katherine following along behind her,

"You don't get the point of anything other than academic stuff and fighting," Katherine hissed back as she leapt in the air, landing perfectly. Nina knew she was happy to be better than her at something,

"No, I seriously don't get the point of this, this has nothing to do with fighting or assassinology," Nina muttered,

"I don't think that's a word," Katherine said, "Besides, what do you have against ballet?" she asked as Nina stumbled over her feet. Their teacher narrowed her eyes at them,

"Again," she ordered in Italian,

"Oh, right, you can't dance..or do anything that has to do with rhythm," Katherine said as they started their steps again,

"Shut up miss perfect ballerina. At least I'll actually do something useful in life," Nina sneered,

"Do you really think that?" Katherine asked, knowingly,

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Katherine said, rolling her eyes,

"When are we getting out of here?" Nina muttered as the instructor started the music again,

"I don't know,"

"I still don't want to do this," Nina whined,

"Don't whine, it's unbecoming of you," barked the instructor, "You'll leave when I tell you you can," Nina glared and starting to silently planning twelve different murders for the woman. Katherine was secretly enjoying Nina sucking at something, she was constantly berated for not succeeding in her studies while Nina was berated for not killing willingly as much as she should,

"As for doing this, mother believes that we have the ability to exceed human potential in all aspects of study,"

"How humanistic of her," Nina said dryly and Katherine rolled her eyes as they started at the barre again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nina snarled as she snapped the tendons in her opponents knee and brought their head up into a headlock. She had already taken down fourteen other zealots no sweat. Her fighting block had been extended because she refused to kill them. They all lay at her feel, unconscious. Katherine had already finished off all of her goons and moved on to free time before dinner. Was it Nina's fault she thought killing fellow assassins was wrong? It was their purpose to assist in anyway possible for the Al Ghul heirs to achieve perfection in their future, but to kill them was extreme. The freaky part was they didn't seem to mind sacrificing themselves. They were okay with it,

"What are you doing?" Their krav maga teacher yelled at her. Nina closed her eyes and took a deep breath and letting go of the other assassin, he fell to the ground gasping for air,

"I'm not going to kill him!" Nina yelled, "What's the point of all their training if they're going to die!"

"Not all of them die! Their serving a greater purpose, your purpose. You are going to be the leader of the new empire in the other world while your brother is the new Batman. When that time comes you will be the greatest allies the League of Assassins will have,"

"Like the world would bow to our will," Nina muttered,

"Kill him now!" the man yelled, Nina gritted her teeth and shook her head, "Don't disobey, you know the result of disobedience,"

"It's a price to pay for what's right," Nina said, glaring at her teacher,

"Kill him so you can leave and get on with tonight," the man sneered,

"No," the two stared in silence at each other,

"Kill him or I'll kill you," the man stated finally,

"You wouldn't," Nina stated, staring wide-eyed at the man, no one had ever threatened her like that...ever,

"It wouldn't matter, your resistance is interfering with your grandfather's plan," he said as he stalked towards her, Nina took a timid half-step back, "Your sister could take your place in the plan...she was back up anyway...your grandfather found a better heir to this world's empire," he continued, Nina could tell he was serious. Gritting her teeth,

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she snapped her opponents neck. He fell to the floor motionless,

"Good, now you will kill all the rest of them, or there will be consequences,"

"What other consequence is there. You're already going to tell grandfather," Nina sneered, as she grabbed a knife off the floor and started slitting throats,

"How are you going to learn, if I don't reinforce my threats?" the man said, smiling cruelly. Nina glared at him, frowning as she killed the rest of the zealots.

Looking up she saw a person passing the window, it was Demitri, the 'outcast.' The only boy close to her and Katherine's age. He mostly kept to himself and the others avoided him because his parents deserted. To them, he was the son of traitors, to Nina, he was a chance to see how the outside world really worked and not the lies the League may have told her. It was hard though, she couldn't talk to him without getting glared at by everyone else.

Nina was already enough of a pariah in her twisted family and she didn't need the zealots themselves thinking that. He didn't make it any easier, he just ignored her. He didn't want to know anyone here, he hated it here...yet he still exceeded with his studies. Talia would talk of him at dinner, saying how he was progressing well. He was standing in the window, his grey eyes filled with the sadness of the loss of one's family, like they always were, locked with Nina's. Nina offered a smile, he offered a half-smile in return and a slight nod, as if telling her to continue before he walked off,

"I'm waiting little girl," the teacher snarled, "Don't make your consequence any worse than it already is," Nina glared at her teacher before yelling and throwing the knife she was holding at him, he tried to dodge but it still it got him in the gut. He looked at her angrily, "You...just sealed your sentence," he said before she stormed out of the room, anger radiating off of her. The medics rushed by her to help the teacher, someone must've seen and told them. Nina didn't even care if that teacher died, the son of a bitch deserved it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nina gulped the lump in her throat down, she knew what was coming for her. It wasn't fun, for all she knew, he changed the punishment. Either way, it would be awful. She stood outside her grandfather's room to the Lazarus Pits, too nervous to enter. She knew she deserved it for losing her temper and refusing to to what she was told. Obedience was key with the League, disobedience wasn't tolerated. For the heirs, it was worse. Their behavior reflects the League leader's family and the future of their empire. Damian wasn't around to be dealt with, but that was part of Ra's great big plan...even Damian didn't know about it, only Nina put the pieces together. That's why perfection was so important, obedience too, if anything goes astray, the plan was ruined and the wrath of Ra's would be thrown not just on his grandchildren but everyone in the world.

Nina was stuck in front to the door, not wanting to move, not wanting to open the door,

"Go on, go in Nikolina," Talia said behind her. Nina faced her mother, teeth set. She was taller than her mother, five feet seven inches, tall for anyone her age, but she liked the height...she could look her mother in the eyes,

"I did what he asked, he deserved what he got,"

"No, you refused, you resisted. How can we trust you with an empire if we can't trust you to kill a few zealots...they're here for that reason,"

"They're people too,"

"Who are trained to kill and be killed. They're serving a higher purpose,"

"Are we really so great that the lives of others don't matter? We're supposed to lead empires, we need people for there to be an empire,"

"To forge an empire, we need to forge leaders first," Talia said, "You need to face this or it will only be worse,"

"I killed them, I shouldn't have to deal with this," Nina said, trying not to sound like she was pleading with Talia or whining, even though she was...quietly,

"You only killed half of the men before injuring your trainer and storming out of the room. You will go in there and face your punishment head on like an Al Ghul," Talia yelled, pointing to the door, "I'm you mother, now do as I say," Nina glared at her mother, but sighed in defeat and entered the cold, dark cave.

The dark cave grew lighter as she made her way down the rocky path, the green glow of the Pits reflecting off the walls a neon green, not a dark green like Nina, Katherine and Talia's eyes. The Pits themselves were large, but they were running low even though there were many. Ra's stood facing them, his back to her,

"What kept you child?" he asked,

"Just had a talk with mother," Nina said, it was partially true,

"And why are you here?"

"I stabbed my trainer and refused to kill the zealots," it was routine even now, even after years of not having a punishment,

"What else?" he asked, Nina paused, confused. The only reasons she was told to come down were the reasons she already stated,

"I don't know what you-"

"What else?" Ra's asked, slightly louder,

"I don't kn-"

"What. Else!" Ra's yelled, silencing Nina. He whirled to face her, "You weren't with your sister last night in Gotham," he stated. Nina's insides turned to ice,

"You sent people to follow us?" Nina asked, getting angry,

"Yes, I guessed you weren't sticking to protocol and I guessed you were jeopardizing the future of Gotham, this world...even the other world,"

"How is that threatening your plan?" Nina demanded,

"Don't forget your place!" Ra's warned, but Nina didn't listen,

"How are we supposed to follow you and 'the plan' if you don't trust us,"

"You know trust is earned, and you child, aren't showing me you've earned it,"

"And I bet Katherine does," Nina muttered, looking away,

"Yes, she has," Ra's said, eyes narrowing at her, "Although she did cover for you and your visits," Nina glanced up at him, glaring at him,

"Leave her out of this!"

"Such loyalty for someone who hinted to me of your secret nights," Ra's snarled,

"If you trust her so much why don't you let her take my place in your plan?" Nina asked, not stopping for him to answer, "Or haven't you told her that you have no intentions for her to be leader of the League of Assassins! She was just a back up in case me or Damian fall out, die, run away, or in the end turn our backs on you. Your true leader is going to be Jason Todd, that's why you allowed mother to toss him in the pits!"

"So you know," Ra's said, "What do you care, you know she has no control at all. We need a guaranteed plan of survival for our empires. A link between siblings would solidify that,"

"Why do you need an empire?" Nina asked, "What good will it do?"

"It won't do any good at all," Ra's said with a smirk. Nina frowned,

"I'll tell her, you know she'll go off the rails at learning she's virtually nothing to the man she idolizes! It'll ruin your plan, I'll tell everyone!"

"You won't be leaving this palace, not for a very long time. Not until you yield, not until you obey!" Ra's yelled, suddenly thrusting his arm up and forward. Nina gasped, and an icy heat spread through her chest. She looked down in shock, vaguely wondering why he chose now to start her punishment, and saw her grandfather's sword in her chest. She slowly sank to the ground, glaring up at her grandfather as he stared down at her, no empathy at all. She could barely get out a breath as he pulled the sword out of her. The world was growing dark as her breathing lessened. Her last feeling was being kicked over with a heavy boot and a sensation of falling.

A/N: Oh wow, I forgot that I wrote that (the first few chapters are pre-written)...wouldn't it be funny if the story just ended with that? It doesn't, new chapter tomorrow! Same for my other story Things To Remember! You should read this story and the other one and REVIEW!

Thanks guys!

~ShadowBat48


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 4

Nina eyes flew open and she gasped for air, coughing and choking as the acidic taste of the Pits entered her lungs. She flailed trying to find a way up, a way to the surface. She hated the Pits, every time she or Katherine or both pissed off Ra's enough he'd kill them and toss them in the Pits. Ever since he found that they worked on the dead. Nina couldn't help it to hate Jason Todd a little for helping him discover that fact. A hand grabbed her from the back of her tunic and tossed her onto the hard edge of the pits. She lay, gasping for breath before she could roll onto her back to glare up at her grandfather,

"Get up," he sneered, Nina did, she knew he would get worse if she didn't listen. She faced her grandfather, defiance in her glare, "Obedience is vital. If it is not given, it'll be worse for you. You know that, and yet here we are,"

"We always end up here. Even Katherine. Obedience isn't in our nature," Nina growled at him, "Any evil that stands in our way, we defy. Katherine may not be in tune with her emotions let alone her 'humanity' when it comes to pleasing you, but she doesn't really believe in everything you stand for and hope for the future. She knows your plan will just destroy the world. There's the Justice League too,"

"We have means to detain them. You've learned nothing," Ra's said, stepping forward and snapping her neck.

Nina woke again in the Pits. Then again, this time with bruises ringed around her neck. Again and again, but she was used to it, Katherine was used to it. It was how they lived...how they grew up.

It was late when Nina walked out of the cavern, rubbing her sore neck she looked down next to the base of the door to find Katherine sitting there. Eyes closed, teeth clenched and knees drawn up to her chest. Sighing to herself she tapped her twin's shoulder, she jumped, looked up and swiftly got to her feet,

"I didn't say anything!" Katherine exclaimed, "I swear!"

"Well then how else would he know to send people after me!" Nina shouted back, taking out her frustration and tiredness on her sister,

"Okay! I hinted that you were doing something to jeopardize the plan but I didn't think he would reinstate the Pits," Katherine stated,

"Why do you care about the plan so much! What is so great about being the leader of the League!" Nina asked,

"Don't let grandfather or mother hear you talking like that or you'll end up back down there!"

"Why do you care! Do you not see that they aren't going to let you be the leader! They already have someone for that slot! They're using Jason Todd, not you! You're just back up in case me or Damian turn on them!" Silence rung in the hall,

"Y-y-you're lying! They wouldn't do that to me! I've given everything to them, everything to make me matter to them and they're just-just tossing me out!" Katherine said, sounding devastated,

"It's not that you don't matter, it's just that you lack any control necessary to run an empire," Nina stated, Katherine looked stunned, in shock,

"We'll see about this. I'll tell him he's wrong, I'll make him see that I'm worthy," Katherine decided. She turned and headed down the pathway,

"No! Katherine, don't he'll just..." Nina sighed, there would be no swaying her when she makes up her mind, not about something like this. Nina instead walked over to the doorway and sat in front of the wall next to it. That place was the place they were told to sit until the other's punishment was done. Sitting in that spot allowed them to hear ever sound that echoed around the cave. It was torture all the same. When they were younger, it used the fact that they had cared about each other against them and because of that, it made them want to behave. Now, it was used to show them that what happens to one of them, affects the other. It was forced into their heads that they had to sit there, it was almost like brainwashing.

Movement caught by the corner of her eye caused her to jerk her head up. Demitri stood over her looking down at her, a perplexed look on his face,

"Why are you sitting there?" he asked in his deep voice,

"I'm sitting here because I have to,"

"Why?" he asked,

"Demitri-" she started,

"Nick," the sixteen year-old said, he was only a year older than her, but in his eyes he looked older, Nina looked up at him confused,

"Nick what?"

"I don't go by my first name anymore, I go by my middle name, Nicolas…Nick," he stated,

"Oh...why?"

"my name reminds me too much of my father," was all he said,

"Oh...stupid question," she said softly. A little jealous that she never knew her father, not yet at least,  
"It's alright," he said, sitting on the other side of the doorway, "What's your middle name?" He asked,

"Isabel," she replied, there was a comfortable silence for a few minutes,

"Seriously though, why are you sitting here?" he asked, as they both winced at a loud yelp her sister let out,

"I have to,"

"You're fifteen, you shouldn't have to listen to have-to's," Nick stated,

"What would you know about half-to's?" Nina asked,

"Well for one...I 'have to' stay here. I 'have to' become an assassin. I 'have to' do this because it's what my parents would've wanted. The reason they left in the first place was to keep me from this," Nick said bitterly, waving around at the palace,

"And yet you stay,"

"Have you ever tried to run away?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow,

"No," Nina admitted, "I wouldn't make it past the gates,"

"Exactly. Staying is my way of surviving," he said,

"Then sitting here is how I survive," Nina said,

"No, that's their brainwashing shit talking. You have a mind of your own," Nick said,

"I know I do,"

"Then stand up and leave,"

"Leave and go where?"

"Stand up and I'll show you," he said, getting up,

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you know that you don't want to be here. You want to be in the outside world, you want to see and get to know your father. That's a chance I don't have anymore, but you can have that chance," he said,

"I don't know what to do," Nina admitted, she knew he was right...and she was already beyond in trouble as it is,

"Trust me and take my hand," he said, extending her his hand, "Katherine will still be here when you come back," biting her lip and with only a bit of regret she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

. . .

Nick took her to the roof of the palace. It was chilly, but nice. All the stars were our and the full moon made the nighttime world look lighter. They sat side by side, just staring out at the world. They knew nothing about each other, and yet she felt like she'd known him for years,

"What is it like?" Nina asked, swinging her feet back and forth off the edge of the roof,

"What's what like?" Nick asked, looking at her,

"Having a family that actually love's you," she asked,

"I don't have a family anymore,"

"That's not what I meant. What do you remember?"

"I try not to remember," he said, frowning,

"Why? They're your parents. Trust me when I say it's better to remember," Nina said,

"It hurts too much to remember them. My uncle betrayed them and now I'm here, hell on earth,"

"I grew up here. It's not all bad. I remember some happy times here as well the bad," Nina said, "...You don't have to tell me about them. I was just curious," she added,

"Almost six years and it still hurts like it just happened," Nick said, sighing and swallowing a knot in his throat,

"That's just proof that they haven't broken you yet," Nina said,

"They've tried," Nick said, "Mighty hard," Nina nodded,

"It's after a few years that emotions are like a light switch, the moment they become too overwhelming or too empowering...you can almost turn it off. Every kill they make you commit is their way of forcing emotion you don't want onto you...they make you want to turn it off. They do that until you're numb...until you're void of emotion, but in reality, you aren't without emotion...you just repress emotions till the emotion is insignificant. It's the only way to make them think they've won," Nick didn't say anything, he just nodded,

"Like Katherine," Nina nodded,

"She just repressed them too much. Her emotion is pretty much gone,"

"And you?"

"Me? I still feel, but it sucks. I feel sad, lonely, angry, annoyed, confused...I'm missing half my life. I'll never get to know my father, I barely see my brother, my grandfather uses me as a pawn, my mother is a slave to his will and my sister hates me half the time,"

"I come up here sometimes just to think," Nick started, "I'd think about a lot of things, but one thing I can't seem to get off my mind is...my uncle," his expression darkened in the dim glow of the moon,

"What about him?"

"I'd think...how could he do this? To his brother, his sister-in-law, his nephew how could bringing me here be good, do any good?" Nick said, his face sad,

"That's part of the switch, blind faith without rational reason. It's why he did what he did, it's why Katherine still believes in Ra's plan for her even though there isn't one. It's all part of their control. They think it's better to be feared than loved,"

"Are most of the assassins here fueled by blind faith?"

"Only the zealots, the ones who don't care if they die. The assassins think for themselves but they still follow Ra's," Nina said,

"If I could find my uncle, I'd kill him. He'd be the only person I'd ever kill...then I'd be done, then I would disappear and start a new life,"

"You've never killed?" Nina asked incredulously,

"No, I haven't,"

"And they haven't forced you?"

"They've tried. Beaten me to the point of near death and then leaving me with the means to fix myself up only a few feet away. I had to do everything myself,"

"How could you not numb your emotions. Why not turn them 'off'?"

"Because then they would win. Every time they hurt me, it only makes me stronger and tougher, it only makes me strong enough to take them down...to leave, forge my own path," Nick said, "I'll learn their ways, then take what they've taught me and use it against them. Make their world a hell of their own making,"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Helping you bring back your feeling even more than you have yourself and then getting you the hell away from here. So you can find your father and brother, tell them Ra's plan and then start a life of your own,"

"What about Katherine?" Nina asked,

"She can make up her own mind, I'll try to help her, but it's up to her. She's too assassin-ified," he said,

"Assassin-ified?"

"What...I make up words!" he said shrugging, Nina laughed,

"Where would you go?" she asked, "Once you were free,"

"I would go where the League of Assassins can't go. I'll steal all the riches I could carry to afford transportation. I'd go to Spain, England, Russia, China, India, New Zealand, Prague...the works,"

"That'd be lonely," Nina mused,

"Not if I had a friend," Nick said, looking at Nina, who looked back at him out of the corner of her eye,

"A friend," Nina agreed, smiling as Nick blushed faintly in the moonlight. He smiled back, it's the first smile she'd seen him wear since coming to the palace six years ago, and it was a pretty damn good smile too.

. . .

Katherine didn't come until Nina had finished taking her shower. She was toweling off her hair wearing her pajamas when her sister stormed into the room, anger etched on her face,

"You left me!" She yelled, "You left me alone with him and his lies!"

"I told you the truth Katherine," Nina said,

"I know that! Ugh! I'm so angry I-I want to kill him!"

"Then do it, he'll just come back and kill you," Nina said shrugging,

"I'm more mad about the fact that you left me! We're supposed to sit and wait before leaving, they literally drilled it into our minds! What the hell possessed you to leave! How did you even get up and leave,"

"I had a friend lend me a hand," Nina said, smiling slyly,

"Tt, you don't have any friends here, not after you nearly killed Sid, the most respected trainer here," Katherine said,

"Well I don't care, I'm not going to be here. As soon as grandfather gets a means of travel into that alternate world he's obsessed with, I'm gone. I'm rallying our troops and leaving this world to rule another world," Nina said, "I'm leaving either way, you might as well get used to it,"

"But you don't want to do that Nina. Face it, you hate it here. You would do so much better if you were with father and our dear baby brother Damian, only they wouldn't trust you because of what you are meant to become," Katherine sneered,

"I'm not denying that Katherine. I'm stuck, I can't leave these grounds without someone knowing," Nina said, "So I'll do my part, but I'll do it my way,"

"You can't do that, grandfather's too much of a control freak to let you. You think you can get out of here before you're sent to another world?" Katherine asked incredulously,

"Not exactly, but doing that would cripple grandfather's plans,"

"I wouldn't talk like that," Katherine warned,

"I wonder how he plans to get Jason to agree with the plan,"

"Don't get me started on Jason Todd," Katherine hissed, suddenly being angry again. Nina knew Katherine still felt emotions, just the ones necessary to be an assassin, like the rest of them there, "That's it! The only way to stop the degeneration of my role is to kill him,"

"What?" Nina asked, blinking at her twin shocked,

"The only way to be leader of the League is to kill Jason Todd!" Katherine stated again, smiling at her plan,

"Why-how-okay, what the hell do you think that's going to accomplish?" Nina yelled, "Grandfather would just be angry with you or use the Pits!"

"No he won't. The Pits are probably running low, I mean he's getting all old looking again. He wants to assure that he can use them until we're old enough to complete the plan. I'll get what I want, I'll be leader of the League of Assassins," Katherine said, basking in the hopeful success of her not so great plan,

"And you'll have an angry Bat clan after you along with an archer and super-powered alien from his team. You'd be in danger,"

"I don't care, I'll have them killed,"

"That's the problem with you being in charge, all you do is kill people!" Nina exclaimed,

"Only the ones that get in my way," Katherine said, crossing her arms, "You won't do that would you?"

"Why should I? Why should you care what I do, you're only looking out for numero one...yourself, as always. Do what you want Katherine, but I'm getting out of here,"

"How are you going to do that?" Katherine asked, ignoring the stab at her self-centeredness,

"My friend will help," Nina said,

"And who's your friend?" Katherine asked rolling her eyes only to stop as an idea hit her, "Ah, you've been hanging out with orphan boy," she stated, smirking,

"So what?" Nina snapped, "He hates it here just as much as I do. Why don't you let me do what I want to while you go to Gotham and try to assassinate the All Caste trained assassin," Nina said, taking off the cover pillows from her queen sized bed,

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because thanks to you, grandfather won't let me leave the palace. I'll be stuck here with nothing but zealots to kill," Katherine huffed,

"Great, it'll give you time to plan your massacres," Nina said,

"I'm not going to massacre peoples, just Jason Todd,"

"Good luck with that, you'll just loose control and kill everyone in your path to get what you want," Nina said, jumping into her bed,

"Tt, and how are you planning to just up and leave the League of Assassins?" Katherine asked,

"I'll plan something. I'll find someone who knows every nook and cranny of this palace, all the ways to the outside world,"

"There are only two people who know that," Katherine said knowingly, "Demitri the orphan boy's father, and Sid. Sucks since Sid hates you and the other guy is dead,"

"Yeah, but Demitri's father must've left his son all his secrets," Nina whispered as the door slammed shut.

A/N: Aw...Nina made a friend...took her years to make one, but she still made one all the same.

New Chapter tomorrow!

REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED FEEDBACK!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, here's another chapter. Please review and give me some feedback! Any questions PM moi and I'll answer ASAP!

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned, though everything is permitted.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 5

Katherine was jealous, but she wouldn't admit that, not to anyone. She was angry though, that her sister was spending more and more time with that degraded orphan boy. The only reason anyone tolerates him is because his father used to be one of the most respected assassins in this League. She had learned all about him in their studies on the world's best assassins. Nina didn't want to learn this craft, she didn't want anything to do with it, but it was who she is. She can't just turn her back on it, she wouldn't last a day in the real world let alone their father's world. She's too used to blood, killing and misplaced trust. Katherine needed to stop this, not just because she loved ruining her sister's life from time to time, but for her sister as well. That boy won't do her any good, he'll just fill her head with all the good of the world outside the palace walls, not the bad or the truth.

Katherine doesn't want to admit it, but she really doesn't want her sister leaving her. That's another thing that fueled her desire to stop Nina from going to their father and disrupting the plan. They grew up together, just the two of them. When Damian was born, mother had whisked him away to train with her, leaving them with their grandfather. They didn't really know Damian until they started kill-spreeing in Gotham. Nina used to love going to Gotham and hunting for people to kill, she had been just as much of a monster as Katherine had, it was Damian who had ruined that, Jason too.

Jason had stayed with the League a while before heading off to the All Caste. He was the one who told them of their father and what he did...of course he exaggerated and talked about him with hate (Katherine understood his desire for their father to avenge his death), but Nina ate it up, Jason filled the big brother role for them...and Nina started to change. Damian would stop her from killing their victims and eventually got her to visit the manor grounds. He had offered and hoped that Katherine would come...but she had been set on her role for the League...what a big lie that role turned out to be. Eventually Nina went to the grounds on her own and she stopped believing in their future.

Katherine knew that for her to be allowed back in Gotham to kill Jason Todd, she had to get on her grandfather's good side. The only way to get on her grandfather's good side was through valid information on what could ruin the plan. Demitri was a definite factor in ruining the plan, he knew a way out of the palace and was going to tell Nina about it, they were probably going to escape and leave the League altogether. Katherine wasn't allowing that to happen to her sister, she couldn't let her big twin sister leave her. As much as she sometimes hated Nina, she cared for her...which was big for Katherine seeing as she tried so hard to mask her emotions. Nina may hate her for this, but it was for her own good...her place was here, not in common society...Katherine knocked on the study door,

"Come in," a cold crisp voice sounded from the other side. Katherine stepped in and her grandfather looked up, "Katherine what brings you before my presence today?"

"I have information for you,"

"I don't have time for this," Ra's said, putting down his pen,

"It concerns your plan," Ra's stopped and looked up at her, trying to see if she was bluffing,

"What is it,"

"I'll tell you if you let me back in Gotham," Ra's stared at her, frowning,

"You tell me and I will consider letting you go back to Gotham,"

"Fine. Nina is spending time with Demitri," Katherine said,

"I fail to see how that is important,"

"With all due respect grandfather, Demitri hates you, Nina doesn't want to be part of your plan for the future, they have common goals. Plus Demitri I knew every secret way out of this palace. They could escape and no one would notice until it is too late. Your plan for Nina would fly out the window,"

"Again, I fail to see the importance of this. You could easily take over Nina's role. You are the back up after all," Katherine tried not to glare at him,

"That may be. But I don't want to be the leader of a League of Assassins, I want to be the leader of the League of Assassins. I don't just take what I get, I take what I want. You taught me to do that," Katherine said snidely, "When Nina finds this passageway, she'll tell me then I'll use it to sneak to Gotham and kill Jason Todd once and for all for taking my place and there goes half your pawn pieces in one single blow," Ra's glared darkly at her,

"You would really go to such lengths to keep your sister here?"

"She's family, she's confused on where her loyalties lie. If she stays here, she'll find where they belong and your dream of a future will be secured," Ra's seemed to be deep in thought before he sent for a group of assassins,

"Find Demitri and kill him," he ordered, the assassins nodded and leapt back through the door to find the teen, "Thank you for this information Katherine, you're dismissed," Katherine nodded and left, heading in the direction she knew Demitri and Nina would be, she didn't doubt that Nina heard every word she said to Ra's. The hate from her sister would be worth it, Katherine would get what she wanted either way. Her freedom, Jason's head on a stick, and control of the League of Assassins.

. . .

Nina sprinted down the hallways to the place in the palace she and Demitri usually met at before heading for the roof. She had heard every word Katherine told Ra's, she couldn't believe her own sister would do this to her, scratch that, she could believe her own sister would do this. Did Katherine really want to kill Jason that bad that she would ruin her sister's chances for freedom so greatly. Nina pulled a sharp turn and pushed milling assassins out of the way, she needed to warn him, she needed to get him out of here. If what Katherine said about the passageways was true, then they could both use them.

Nick was waiting for her as usual. He was grinning as she approached him but his expression grew grim when he saw her face,

"Katherine told Ra's that you and I were trying to leave just because of her stupid obsession to kill Jason. He gave orders to kill you. We need to get the hell out of here now!" Nina said, Nick nodded and dashed around the corner and down the hall of paintings. One from each century Ra's had been alive for, to say that hallway was creepy was an understatement. When they reached the end they heard approaching feet. Nick slowed and started moving a portrait out of the way. He was about to enter it when Nina was yanked backwards,

"You'll thank me for this later," a voice hissed in her ear as the person started dragging her back. Nick stopped what he was doing and assassins came into view at the end of the hallway,

"GO! Go to the city! I'll find you!" Nina yelled as she was pulled back, Nick nodded once and disappeared into the tunnel. Nina struggled as she was pulled into a dark room. The assassins appeared to not even notice that she was standing in that hallway as they march past the door, trying to find where Nick had gone. Whirling around Nina found herself face to face with Katherine, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing, I'm just looking out for you," she replied,

"Me? The only reason you did this was to be free of this palace and kill Jason!" Nina hissed, "Thanks to you my chance of freedom flew out the window. Now I'm stuck here, with him, and apparently worst of all you!"

"Quit your whining fit!" Katherine snarled, "This is where you belong. It's better that you're with me now than out there with him...they'd blame you and you'd be in trouble again...you need to know that they'll force you to do what they want no matter how much you resist...you can't win. You could hide...but they'd find you...same for me and Damian. besides you really think daddy dearest will want you? Do you really think he'll let you patrol his city and live in his house? The monster of the king of all monsters? Damian was lucky enough that that man let him even step foot in his city. He felt pity for him, a ten year-old little boy, but a fifteen year-old girl who's been killing since she was three...not to mention killing people in his city since she was nine with no trace whatsoever! He is driven by a purpose of purity, he never gets his hands dirty. But you 'big' sister, your hands are filthy. He wouldn't want you, he wouldn't want any of us because in his eyes we're tainted beyond the ability to be cleansed,"

"We can't be anything in his eyes because he's never seen us! Not once. You think you know him but you don't! You're as clueless as me! Do you really believe in Ra's plan so much that you would do this to the sister who's stood by you no matter how ruthless and irrational you can be?" Nina whispered/hissed at her twin,

"You really think me a fool. Of course I don't believe in his plan, but if I play into it, I get my revenge on Jason for giving grandfather the idea of using the Pits as punishment and I get to lead the League of Assassins when he is good as dead and the Pits are all mercifully gone," Katherine said, "I'm not naive when the plan of a madman makes itself present, but if I benefit from it, I'll do whatever it takes to gain what I want,"

"And ruining other people's lives like you did Nick's...that's okay to you?"

"You say that like you believe I care about that boy. He was nothing to me, collateral damage, same with your little predicament. But if you go along with this you'll be free in an alternate world. You could start over,"

"As what? An assassin with no family?" Nina asked,

"Say whatever you will Nina, but I did this for you. You're my sister, I care, I know I've hurt you but trust me you wouldn't last out in the city...well more like the city won't last with you out there. The little control you had back then will most likely resurface. It was amazing how much you enjoyed your role when we were kids, you embraced it and now you're just a 'rebellious teenager with family issues.' Just because you appear to be some reincarnated version of the girl that Damian found in Gotham City one night, doesn't mean that's who you really are. You're hiding from everyone, including yourself,"

"I'm turning my back on a future that isn't mine. They took all the choice from our lives, we could've done so much more than this! We had opportunities and they took if from us!" Nina said,

"That may be but we're still their family,"

"We're our father's family too,"

"We'll never see eye to eye in this but deep down you know that nature wins over nurture every time. No matter how many times you try to reform yourself you are still the killer inside, just ask poor old Sid. At least you didn't kill him like you did our old physics teacher...you have such a hidden temper that it's almost animalistic when it comes out," Katherine said a sly smile on her face,

"Katherine you are a bitch," Nina stated that was the only thought that could be formed into a sentence at the moment, swallowing at the mention of the physics incident,

"I don't care," Katherine said, "Either way you know I did the world a favor keeping your wanna-be goodie-two-shoes ass here, locked up in the tower so you don't destroy the world...at least not before I do," Katherine turned and started to leave,

"Where are you going!" Nina demanded,

"I have some business to attend to in Gotham. Tell grandfather thank you for the freedom," Katherine muttered before slamming the door leaving Nina in the dark. Sure, Katherine lies and twists words to mean something horrible, but most of what she had said was true. But Nina couldn't give up, not when she was so close to getting out of the palace. She wanted...no needed to get away from all the torture, perfection only, and controlled environment. She needed change, freedom...true freedom. Only one of them had gotten out, although Nina won't know if he's even alive until she found him herself. Smiling to herself as she got an idea...something Katherine had mentioned made it form. Maybe her twin was useful after all.

. . .

Nina stood pacing in one of the older not so used part of the palace. She was slightly nervous that the person she asked to meet wouldn't come. That person did have a very good reason to hate her, but she needed them to get the hell out of this mad house. She needed her freedom, Katherine had gotten it, so Nina should as well. She couldn't get that freedom from her grandfather so she'll have to get it through other means and her own terms,

"So why have you asked me to meet with you in the most secluded part of the palace?" a voice asked from the shadows, "is it so you can finish me off?" Sid asked as he slid from her left into the dim light. Nina didn't react, she knew he was trying bait her,

"I'm here for a peace offering,"

"No you're not. You're here for a way out of this place," Sid responded,

"So what if I am, you gonna rat me out?" Nina asked,

"I'm going to hear you out,"

"Why?" Nina asked confused,

"Because even though you may have the wisdom and mental strength to rule an empire, you do not have the strength or skill necessary for an empire of our taste,"

"Gee, thanks," Nina said dryly,

"Although you did try to kill me, I will consider helping you,"

"Good. I need a way out of here, as you said, I don't belong here but my grandfather won't stop until he continues to mold me into his perfect little monster and I don't want that to happen," Nina started, "The passageway that Nick took led to Gotham, it's being guarded by assassins day and night in case he returns. I need another way out," Sid actually seemed to be deep in thought,

"And why should I help you?"

"You just said you'd hear me out!"

"I said I'd consider helping you. I don't think I want the person who tried to kill me out and about, not only that but I dislike you,"

"The feeling's mutual, but that is why I brought this," Nina said, holding up a bag filled with part of her allowance, yes she did get an allowance, "A bag filled with gems, jewels and diamonds, enough to last for ten years. There's a whole other bag somewhere in my room. You get me out of here, it's all yours,"

"You're bluffing," Sid sneered. Nina was totally bluffing. The bag was filled with fakes and the real stuff's locked up for when she's supposed to be in the other world, but Sid didn't know that and Nina knew Sid better than he thought. The one thing he loved more than making her and Katherine's life hell is money and a lot of money is what he was after. He could be doing a lot more damage in the world than just training two of the world's greatest secret assassins if he wasn't being paid with bars of gold by her grandfather,

"So you'd rather let me keep this money instead of you obtaining it? When I'm gone grandfather's gonna want people to try and find me, you'll have free time to go on whatever rampage you want. Plus you'll never have to deal with me ever again,"

"But there's your sister," Sid said,

"She's obsessed with killing someone else, she'll be in Gotham as well,"

"Your grandfather will know you're going to Gotham,"

"Your point is?" Nina asked,

"My point is you'll have to take a different passageway. The only on leading to Gotham is the one Demitri used. It's blocked off, you need a new route,"

"So what you're saying is I won't be going straight to Gotham?" Nina asked, frowning,

"Yes, but you'll be in a nearby city, all you need to do is take a train, bus or even taxi and you're in you father's city," Sid said,

"How do I know you're not going to lead me into a trap of some sort,"

"You don't, but if I get a little incentive I'll consider keeping quiet about this," Sid said, holding out his hand. Luckily Nina had been expecting this,

"I have something better than a diamond in mind for the first part of your bribe," Nina said,

"Don't call it a bribe, that sounds to cynical,"

"Whatever," Nina said, taking a few pieces of gold out of her back pocket, "Take it or leave it but either way this is our secret. I will kill you if you cross me,"

"And if you cross me I'll hunt you down until you're dead at my feet as well, young empress,"

"I'm never going to be an empress Sid," Nina said, trying to ignore the shiver of anxiety she felt for lying about the gems and stuff,

"Then what will you be?" Sid asked,

"I'll be whoever I'm going to end up being, as long as it's something of my own making, not my grandfather's, not anyone else's," Sid looked down at the gold in his hand, shimmering in the dim lights,

"You've got yourself a deal Miss Nina. You're getting out of the palace," Sid said. As Sid walked away, Nina couldn't help but to smile. She was going to be free...and will hopefully be meeting her father as well.

A/N: Talk about making a deal with the devil! Review, new chapter tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here are two more chapters since I forgot to post two days ago, hope anyone who's reading this isn't mad...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 6

Nina could hardly contain her excitement at leaving the palace. Sid had kept true to his word that he wouldn't say anything to anyone in the palace. She had been wary of trusting him, but she needed to leave this place and that meant pushing boundaries. Nina tried not to think about Nick, he was so kind and nice and trusted her, she was worried for him. It had been nearly a month since he was forced to flee, it had taken Sid most of that time to get a plan ready to allow her time to escape. He had lost his parents and the only place that had took him in (against his will really...), had turned on him trying to kill him. Now he was out in a city that he's never been in before. Nina needed to find him, needed to make sure her only friend in possibly the whole world was alive and okay,

"Nina? Did you not hear the question?" Talia asked as she delicately took a sip of her soup,

"Hm? I was zoning, what?" Nina asked, they were eating dinner, Katherine, yet again, was absent from the dining room,

"I asked did you learn your lesson?" Ra's said from the head of the table. Nina frowned,

"Yeah, I sure did," she muttered,

"I sense a hint of sarcasm there child," Ra's said. That's all he ever called his grandchildren, 'child' like they weren't worthy of names,

"Well that's because I wasn't trying to hide it," Nina replied, looking down at her soup, no longer hungry,

"And why would you use sarcasm?" Ra's asked annoyed,

"Because, I find it hypocritical how we have to, in order to learn lessons, be killed and then resurrected in the Lazarus Pits over and over again when the only time you use it is when you're old and dying," Nina said, "No lesson for you to learn,"

"I discovered the Lazarus Pits, they're mine to use as I please," Nina rolled her eyes,

"Then quit killing us every time we annoy you! What happens if you kill me or Katherine and we _don't_ wake up!"

"I assure you I've made sure that will never happen," Ra's said with a sly smile. That smile unnerved Nina, thankfully before Nina could say anything Talia interrupted them,

"Where is Katherine this evening?" She asked,

"She's in Gotham probably," Nina said glumly, "Still killing and doing whatever else she does there,"

"Don't look so down, you'll have plenty of time to prove to me you can be trusted with freedom outside the palace through your studies," Ra's said,

"Shouldn't it be my mother who decides how much freedom I have?" Nina asked,

"She has as much concern for this plan to work as I do," Ra's said with certainty, Talia said nothing, only played around with her soup.

Suddenly alarms sounded, that was part of Nina's plan, she tried to hide a grin. They all sprang up and ran out of the room, alarms meant attack and attack meant protect the heirs as much as possible. Sid had paid off some rival contractors and assassins to attack the palace for some of the gold Nina had given him, he had to make the excuse for him to protect her be real. That was why it had taken Sid a month to come up with a plan.

Nina ran over to where Sid was like she was told to do since she was three and followed him as he led her deeper and deeper into the palace until they arrived at a brick wall,

"What is this? Sooner or later they'll realize we're not where we're supposed to be! We don't have time to stop!"

"Shut up," Sid growled, "This is the passageway," he snarled as well. He then tapped four bricks in a pattern of a cross and then tapped the one in the middle of the wall, "Some say it was the All Caste who lived in this palace before Ra's and his assassins did, they enchanted it with power from their Well,"

"Great history lesson, but no offense, right now I don't care, right now I just want to leave," Nina said, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation as the passageway opened,

"Patience is virtue," Sid muttered. Nina gasped as it opened all the way,

"It's so dark!"

"That's why I brought this," Sid said, giving her a flashlight,

"Thank you," Nina said, looking him in the eye, "You didn't have to do this yet you did, even if it was out of hate towards me,"

"Don't get sappy on me little empress devil child. Tell me where the rest of you money is and you can go,"

"It's in the floorboard under my bed, first piece to the left of the right front bedpost," Nina said, allowing a second to feel guilty and consider the consequences of lying to this dangerous man before starting forward into the passageway,

"Wait," Sid said, grabbing her arm, "To make this look real you're going to have to knock me out...they won't suspect me then,"

"Leave it to you to save you're own skin," Nina muttered before slamming her flashlight, not lightly, into the side of Sid's head. He didn't even cry out before slumping to the ground. Hopefully he'll forget about the money, Nina thought as she stepped into the passageway, turning one last time to see the hallway leading to her first and only home, she allowed a small sad smile as the passage sealed itself back into place.

. . .

Nina was silently cursing Sid's name, he had somehow got his plan to play out in December, an insanely cold month. Not only that but the passageway opened up to the road, there was a sign that said Gotham was to the right, but she had a long, long, long way to go before she reached it. She had to walk, Sid was probably laughing, or yelling, or telling grandfather that she couldn't have gotten far. Nina shivered and trudged on, she was not going to be defeated by hypothermia, or the assassins Ra's will with no doubt send after her. She will get to Gotham and she will find Nick, her father too. She'll get away from all the evil of the League and more importantly she'll escape her 'set in stone' destiny.

Nina wasn't feeling anymore optimistic as she continued along the road/ highway, it had started snowing, it was night, Nina hadn't finished her dinner so she was starving. Nina was desperate to get something warm, maybe even a mode of transportation to make this route bearable. She was taught to endure all sorts of environments, but these were not ideal conditions to be facing a full on snowstorm in.

Nina's luck started to rise as she turned a bend, a man and woman were on the side of the road with a car that appeared to be unable to start. As Nina neared the woman was angrily telling the man to hurry up,  
"-What do I tell my husband when he realizes I didn't have to stay late at work? Paul you need to get this freaking car to start or so help me-!" Nina's eyes narrowed, that woman was unfaithful...and it was a rather nice car. Both the man and the woman were bundled up in comfy gear, Nina was taught to do whatever to survive, these people didn't deserve the comfort of a car or coat, Nina walked over to them,

"Car trouble?" she asked, the woman looked over Nina with wide eyes, the man stopped what he was doing glared at her,

"Who the hell are you?"

"Paul, she can obviously help us, I need to get home,"

"Well you should have thought of that before you agreed to have an affair with me!"

"Well-!" the woman's retort was cut off as Nina stepped up to her,

"I like you vest," she said before snapping the woman's neck,

"What the hell!" the man cried, kneeling down next to the woman, "What did you do!"

"I killed her," Nina said, frowning, maybe she went a little to far so she took pity on the man and just knocked him out. Nina made sure no prints were detectable on the two before taking the woman's black down vest and the man's dark, indigo/ violet zip-up jacket...her favorite color. She zipped up the hoodie and then zipped up the black vest over it. They were considerable warm, she took the keys from the man's pocket and looked over the car. Turns out, there was nothing wrong other than the fact that the battery needed to rest. Smiling at the thought of driving the whole way to Gotham she hopped in and started the car. Driving wasn't a difficulty, she had learned when she was eight.

. . .

Nina ditched the car on the outskirts of the city. It was early a.m hours, she had driven all night, eager to get distance from the Canadian palace the League had (where they had all been staying at for a while) as she could. Nina could walk the rest of the way into the city. The cars heading into the city paid no attention to the teenager walking on the side of the highway, Nina guessed that they were used to lone teens walking on the outskirts of the city.

Once inside, Nina will admit to not knowing where to look. Gotham was huge, not to mention filled with notorious people. There were so many places to go. She didn't know if she could even find Nick in this city, but she was free, and away from the palace and she had a chance to make her own choices for once so...she was pretty optimistic. Of course it was freezing and she had no shelter at the moment, she was pretty sure she could find Nick in this city. She had already made up her mind to find him first before her father...partly because she wanted to make sure he was okay and partly because she was nervous...and a little scared at what her father would think when he met her.

A/N: Nina escaped yay...and she killed someone, meh...it's what she was raised to do.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As promised two chapters! Hope you are reading this story, it's fun to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 7

Nina growled at yet another dead end on her search for Nick, her father could wait, making sure her only friend made it out of hell castle alive is her priority. She leapt up to the top of the building, adding in a flip or two along the way. She was a much better acrobat than Katherine was, so Nick would recognize her movement if he was conveniently gallivanting around Gotham at night. It was week two on her search, it had gone okay considering. No assassins swooping in to make her go home, no encounters with Batman or Damian and no cat fights with her sister who appeared to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Of course it was still freezing in Gotham so she did have to adapt to her surroundings and steal a few gloves and nice comfy and durable boots to survive in her abandoned building that she had holed up in. Nina had made sure it was only crooks and such she took down, she was doing Batman a favor by taking them out.

Nina had been in the city long enough to know a gang when she saw one, a mugger, a robber, a hero, a villain too. She was pretty much a ninja that everyone thought was Batman and Robin doing their work, the best part was that they didn't even know it was her. Damian hadn't even caught on, they just thought it was some random copycat taking out bad guys. She had made sure to not kill the goons, which was actually harder since she was stressed and stuff, not to mention anxious to find her friend and avoid anything to do with assassins and maybe even a little tiny bit with her father as well.

From atop the roof she could look over the roads and people as they walked to where ever they were going. She could see families walking around too, that made her wonder if she could ever have a family like that...but she knew that was impossible... Nina was okay with that, but the thought that she'll never have that kind of love in a family saddened her. Sound below her where her left over goons were brought her attention down to the alleyway,

"Fifth pair we found tonight," a voice she recognized as Damian said, looking down she saw him in his Robin suit, she smirked, then frowned as her father made his entrance. So they were following her work. She could tell he was upset...or at least in deep thought,

"They're getting faster,"

"So?" Damian asked,

"It means they're getting used to this city,"

"And who do you suppose 'they' are?" Damian asked,

"Someone who needs winter clothes," Batman responded, pointing to the boots that had been taken, and where the scarf had obviously been. Nina silently berated herself for being so messy and obvious, but she was in a hurry. She didn't get cold easy, but spending this much time in Gotham's winter wonderland wasn't too good for her health,

"But this would have taken much more skill than just some person on the street,"

"I agree, the blows are precise, harmful but not deadly. Clearly someone with your taste in methods," Damian said, rolling his eyes through his mask,

"Was that a joke?" Batman asked,

"Maybe," Robin replied shrugging. Nina almost giggled, sighing she got up and leapt down into the next alley over, figuring she should get off the roof before one of them looked up. She was right in front of some burger joint and she was hungry...she had also stolen some money from the man's wallet...so, she could actually have a meal that did not require her to dig through a dumpster. Smiling at the chance of a good meal, she started walking over.

. . .

Nina was almost to the sidewalk when she heard someone calling her name. She stopped once on the safe side of the street and looked around. Someone was definitely calling her, but where was it coming from. She was trying not to get her hopes up and was blaming it on wishful thinking and her imagination when she saw him. It was Nick, smiling at her from in front of the burger joint. Nina froze for a second in shock, almost too shocked to move, but then she started moving forward, only to stop again when another voice shouted at her from behind her,

"You killed my girlfriend you bitch!" Nina frowned, she recognized that voice...but from where, "they think that I did it! To my own girlfriend, not to mention she was originally the wife of so big shot millionaire so now I'm being sued for everything I don't actually have! All thanks to you!" Nina recognized him now. He was the man...Paul, from her first few hours of freedom, she had killed the woman, only because Nina needed her jacket and because she was a cheating little witch. Nina had no interest dealing with this jerk so she started to turn around, glaring at the man,

"I'm going to make you pay for it!" Nina's eyes widened when she realized he had a gun pointed at her. She didn't even have time to do anything as she faced him and the gun went off, "A life for a life!" the man snarled before running off. Nina felt nothing at first, then a cold icy heat raced through her body and everything started to dim,

"NO!" she heard a yell from behind her as she started to fall, and arms wrapped themselves around her as she was lifted up. There was a sensation of flying through feeling-less cold air. She could still hear Nick yelling at her to wake up, his voice becoming more and more desperate and more and more softer as she found it harder to think, harder to respond and tell him how sorry she was that he had to suffer again, this time with a friend leaving his life. Nina knew she was dying, her only thought was of Nick, her father, Damian...and how what happened was such a stupid way to die. Nina's breathing slowed.  
Everything went silent.

. . . 

Nick pounded on Nina's chest over and over again, trying to get her heart to keep beating, trying to save her...even though he knew it was hopeless. He was stupid to think after everything that has happened to him, he'd finally get a break and leave the hell of a place like the League of Assassins, even if it was in hiding. He was stupid to think that after everything, he could escape into the shadows with Nina, his friend, someone who cared, who actually cared what he did, whether he was okay. Nina cared that he might've died the night he escaped, she'd even stayed in the cold Gotham streets trying to find him instead of finding her father first,

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, blinking back petty tears. Nina was laid out on the rooftop he'd escaped to, still as a statue, unmoving, not breathing, skin pale, "I'm so, so, sorry," he said hoarsely stroking her ice cold cheek, before he got to his feet and started to walk away.

He felt horrible just leaving her there, but he knew that Damian would eventually find her, and then she'd finally meet her father, even if she was dead. He couldn't stay here, he couldn't see her like this. Nick stopped and shook his head, trying to think of the last time he saw her happily smiling at him near the burger joint...not dead on the cold stone rooftop, but the image still stayed. Nina was his only ally, his only friend, his only crush...but she didn't know that...and now she never will. Nick started walking again only to hear a cough, he froze, thinking it impossible. He waited, but heard nothing again, disheartened he started walking again only to hear a cough again, and another. Nick whirled around and ran over to Nina as she coughed again...and opened her eyes.

. . .

Nina was numb, she couldn't feel anything, her arms, head, toes, legs...nothing. It was like she was wrapped in snow, up to her head. Nina was cold too, so cold that she couldn't feel it. It was like she was floating and falling at the same time...so...sinking really, it was dizzying and weird...like when you are aware that you are in the in between state of being awake and asleep...but can't wake up...or you don't want to. Nina felt ice, or something like ice, seep through her chest, flowing out from its center and spreading to her legs and arms up to her throat and neck and head...and that's when the acidic feeling seeped into her throat and she coughed.

Nina was stunned, she had just felt that! She wasn't numb anymore...just cold...she had no idea what was happening, but she wasn't scared...in fact she welcomed her senses returning, she let that icy feeling spread and she coughed again, and again, trying to get nothing out of her system...but trying to get air into her lungs. Nina finally felt herself breath...she hadn't realized she wasn't doing that...but she finally opened her eyes...and found Nick staring intently into her face, concern, shock, joy and confusion etched all in one on his face. The last thing she remembered was that man with the gun, and pain...Nina gave Nick a smile,

"Guess I scared the shit out of you huh?" she asked, Nick didn't respond, he just pulled her into a tight hug. She was shocked, she didn't get hugged often...and Nick had never hugged her before...but she returned the hug nonetheless,

"Don't you scare me like that ever again," he said into her hair,

"You sound like a horrified boyfriend," Nina said, into his chest,

"I feel like one," he murmured back, "what in the world happened?" he asked after a few seconds of just sitting there like that,

"I have no clue whatsoever," Nina said, "I was gone...I was dead and then suddenly I wasn't. It's impossible I know, but maybe he missed?" Nina felt like she should be freaking out about this more, but she didn't see how odd it was...she was just happy to be alive.

"Then you would still be in pain and the bullet would still be in you," he said, Nina opened her mouth to respond but instead she choked. Nina pulled back and choked again...then she started coughing, hard wet coughs. It felt like something was stuck in her throat. Nick knelt next to her, pounding her back trying to help, but he was really just giving her a bruise, she coughed and choked until finally she coughed something into her hand. Nina looked down at what was in her hand,

"My God," was all she said, holding up the small piece of bullet in between her thumb and pointer, Nick stared wide-eyed at it,

"What the hell is going on?" Nick asked, looking at Nina,

"I don't know," Nina said, getting to her feet and looking down at her bloodstained vest and sweatshirt, "But I'm supposed to be dead."

Nina padded herself over, trying to find something wrong, but found nothing. There was no evidence of a bullet entry save the blood on her vest. Nina looked over at Nick who was washing her blood of his hands in the snow on the rooftop,

"You tried to save me?" she asked,

"Why wouldn't I?" Nick asked looking up at her,

"Well, most assassins aren't responsible for anyone but themselves...others lives are worthless to them. That's what we're all taught...that's why we turn on each other so much,"

"Well I'm not like any other assassin," Nick replied,

"That's an understatement," a new voice sneered,

"Damian?" Nina asked as her brother stepped up to where they could see him,

"You haven't been in the city for more than a week and now you show up stealing from innocent people and barely leaving them alive?" Damian growled,

"Well I've kind of been on the run from the League," Nina said, "I ran away,"

"And you didn't come to us?" Damian demanded, "Father would've been happy to meet you,"  
"He didn't seem happy about me taking out those two muggers in the alleyway,"

"One was the mugger, the other was the victim. He didn't know it was you...he doesn't even know of you!"

"Oops," Nina said, "I'm new at this 'no killing' thing. Even though I've been resisting for a while I still end up having to commit the deed, besides I was looking for my friend," Nina said, gesturing to Nick who waved,

"S'up," he said. Damian was not impressed,

"You weren't going to find us either way were you?" Damian stated,

"No I was I prom-"

"Don't lie. You saw us in that alleyway, you could've come down...but you didn't,"

"It's complicated," Nina said,

"How is it complicated? We're family Nina!" Damian cried,

"I know-wait...is he with you?" Nina asked,

"No. I came alone. Why do you not want him to find you? Don't you want all the running, hiding, secrets and fear to be over. Don't you want your life as an assassin to end,"

"That will never end," Nina said, "They will come after me over and over again until I submit or they...they kill me. I can't give you guys that burden too,"

"Nina-" Damian started only to be cut off by Nina getting slammed into the staircase buildings' wall, ending up with someone's hand around her throat. Nina calmly looked up into the Red Hood's eyes as he glared down at her through his helmet,  
"Whoa, Hood!" Nick exclaimed while Damian just glared,

"Shut up," Jason growled, lifting her up by the throat, "Which one are you?" he demanded,

"Nina," Nina stated, hands grabbing at his wrist to keep him from cutting off her airway completely,

"Perfect. Care to tell me why your sister is trying to kill me?" Jason sneered,

"You could ask her," Nina suggested, going for smart ass of the year award. Not a smart move because Jason moved and dangled her over the edge,

"Answer me or I drop you!"

"Jason!" Nick cried, he did after all remember him briefly when he was with the League,

"Todd!" Damian growled, moving forward. Looking down at the street below it looked like a very long way down with nothing to grab onto to stop her fall. Suddenly she had an idea...an...experiment,

"Do it," Nina said. Jason stared at her confused, "Do. It. I _dare_ you," she sneered, smirking at him, his eyes narrowed,

"So be it," he said letting go. Nina fell, it was faster than expected, but Nina did see the black and grey of the Batsuit swinging over to their rooftop before hitting the ground.

. . .

Nick bit his lip when Damian yelled, "NO!" as Nina fell, Jason stood, staring intently down at her. Nick knew why she'd done it...it was to test her coming back to life theory...and for her sake he hoped it was true. But he really wished she hadn't goaded Jason into dropping her as Batman arrived,

"What's the meaning of this," Batman growled, taking in the sight of Jason and Damian still standing frozen in spot,

"Um, well-" Nick started, only to be interrupted by Damian snarling and leaping at Jason, "No wait," Nick growled, grabbing Damian by the waist,

"Todd killed her!" Damian yelled,

"Damian calm down!" Nick yelled back. If Batman was shocked that he knew their names...he didn't show it, he instead walked to the edge of the roof to see what Jason had done,

"You killed my-her!" Damian yelled. Still thrashing in Nick's grip, trying to attack the Red Hood. Nick wished he would shut up, he's getting one word closer to revealing who the broken girl down there was,

"Shut. Up," Jason snarled, "She'll be fine,"

"You dropped her twelve stories Todd!" Damian yelled, while Nick looked over at Jason,

"You know?" he asked,

"I guessed. Her twin showed up on my latest...er...errand...and I put a bullet through her head, came back to life after a few minutes. She was just as shaken up as I was since she didn't even try for a second chance at killing me before I got away," Jason said,

"You kill-wait...what?" Damian demanded, stopping his thrashing,

"She's moving," Batman monotoned,

"No shit?" Nick asked, dropping Damian and running to the edge. He could see Nina slowly moving and trying to get up,

"Bones are still in the wrong positions," Batman noticed,

"Ouch," Jason stated. Nick glared at him before leaping off the roof and landing near Nina,

"That time it happened quicker," she stated, wincing as she pulled her foot back to its right direction, "But it hurt," she said, twisting her arm back into its socket,

"Any idea how this is happening?" Nick asked,

"No, you?"

"No, but I know it happened to Katherine,"

"It did?" Nina asked,

"It did," Batman said as he landed, Damian behind him, Jason was gone, "Explain. Now." Nina stared up at her father, nervousness in her eyes, with a hint of fear. Now she had to face her father, Nick could tell that facing death was an easier feat for her...but she had to get over that and face her father.

A/N: This was originally two different chapters, but I felt the break in between them would be weird so I combined them. Hope you enjoyed the two chapters for the price of one (zero dollars). REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 8

Nina still felt every ache and creak as she got to her feet. That was not her best test run, but it worked nonetheless. It hurt, a lot...almost agonizing, but she came back faster. Although her bones were still in the position they were from impact when she woke, which added a whole new level of pain. She needed to figure out what was happening and fast. Along with her new found task of resetting her broken bones, joints and ligaments, a horrible throbbing issued from her temple...probably a concussion. Nina intellectually assumed that those issues were going to heal on their own, but it still hurt.

Now Nina looked up at her father as he demanded to know what the hell was going on, she didn't know what to say. Damian wouldn't stop glaring at her...or was he brooding in thought...she didn't know but he saw her fall, he must still be in shock...she was herself,

"Um...well...I should be dead," she finally got out, "But I'm not,"

"You're the one who was stealing from pedestrians," it wasn't a question,

"If surviving is stealing, then yes...also one of those...as you say 'victims' was a mugger so your welcome in stopping that from happening,"

"Tt, you put both in the hospital," Damian added in,

"Oh like you don't do worse," Nina snapped, "Plus that pedestrian had a gun,"

"Oh, so you saw that guy's gun but not the random idiot's gun who shot you?" Nick asked as Nina glared at him,

"Some guy shot you?" Damian asked in mocking shock,

"Hey, I've been in sub-zero like weather for the past week with nothing but a fire from a fucking _garbage can_ to keep me warm, I'm not one hundred percent at the moment,"

"Well now I kind of feel bad because I have an apartment," Nick said,

"What?" Nina asked, looking at Nick, "And here I thought you'd be shivering in one of the old tenement buildings begging for a blanket...I really shouldn't have spent my whole week or so of freedom looking for you,"

"Ouch," Nick muttered,

"You know our identities," Batman said, interrupting whatever they were going to say next,

"Yup,"

"You know Jason,"

"Yup,"

"You know Damian,"

"Yup,"  
"But I don't know you?"

"...yup," Nina stated, almost in a whisper,

"Who are you?" Nina bit her lip, she had wanted this ever since meeting Damian on that rooftop a year or so ago, ever since he told her all about living with their father, why did she hesitate now? She knew she was nervous and she knew for the first time in her life she was scared, so she should face her fear and tell the truth...or just give him enough of the truth for him to figure out the rest,

"I'm Nina Al Ghul," she said. She watched her father's face, trying to see if it's changed,

"I know," was all he said, Nina blinked,

"What?" she said,

"I know...knew who you were the whole time," Batman said, this time Damian looked at their father in shock,

"What?" he stated, "Then why did you _ask?"_ he demanded as Nick started to laugh,

"I needed her to tell me herself," he stated,

"What, since when...how?"

"I saw you in the tree a few years ago," Nina opened her mouth and then closed it,

"Why didn't you say anything,"

"I wanted to. But I figured I should let you tell me yourself,"

"But...but...did you want me to?"

"What I need to know is why you're here," Bruce stated, ignoring the question,

"I ran away," Nina said,

"Then you'll stay with us,"

"Yes!" Damian cried behind Batman, Nina stared in shock again at her father, offering her a place to stay...something she's actually wanted to happen in her life is finally taking place, Nina smiled...a wide smile and it felt great,

"I'd...I'd like that," Nina said, "But what about Nick?"

"It's fine, as I said before, I have my own place," he said before heading off in a direction, which seemed to be where his apartment was located. Nina then followed her father and brother to the batmobile, before she entered though Bruce faced her,

"But I will find out why you apparently can't die," he said, "No one should be able to cheat death,"

"I wasn't trying to," Nina said, "I don't know how it's happening," Nina looked away, briefly wondering why he seemed so against her 'coming back' shouldn't he be relieved? Seeing her face Bruce sighed,

"Don't get me wrong...I'm relieved that you are...okay...but we need to find out what's going on with you before something worse happens...if it even will get worse...the thing is we don't know and I don't like not knowing things,"

"Okay," Nina said, nodding and getting in the car,

"Now let's get you home," Bruce said. Nina couldn't help but smile at that word 'home,' she finally found a new home.

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'll keep updating everyday and I'll double the chapters if I miss a day ('cause I feel bad). Please REVIEW! I'd love some feedback! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 9

THWACK!  
Nina huffed angrily as the knife struck the dummy in the shoulder. She growled as she threw yet another knife at the dummy, this time it struck the heart. She threw another and another, knife after knife, each one landing on critical hits that would kill the dummy if it were a person. It had been two days, two days and she didn't feel any different. She was still feeling that little lost girl feeling, she wasn't bonding with her father, her brother had been avoiding her ever since he found out she could come back from the dead and she had no idea why. Nina growled again, this time grabbing a sword and stomping over to the dummy, swiftly stabbing it in several trained points.

It was second nature to her using a sword, muscle memory that kills...she was still a pariah in this place. She couldn't find common ground with anyone here. Jason was still in hiding from Katherine, Barbara didn't come often, Dick came in passing...although he was staying more often 'getting to know' her which really meant 'keeping an eye' on her, and Tim almost never really came...he was with the Titans. Nina was alone, she was outcasted, stir crazy, and an anomaly ever since she started coming back from the dead. With an snarl she chopped the dummy's head off.

Something was missing.

But what, Nina had no idea. She needed answers, she needed something to change, she needed a chance to be good...because as she stared down at the decapitated head...she didn't feel good. She felt awful in fact, she also felt angry. She can only train on her own, there were no lessons to learn, Bruce wouldn't let her out on the streets...he seemed embarrassed that she existed, he probably didn't even want her to come to Gotham and tell him who she was. Bruce probably let her stay based on some feeling of parental obligation. She could understand that he didn't really know her, but would it kill him to try?

Looking at the dummy she sighed and picked up the head and placed it back on the dummy, pulling out the knives one by one. She may be different from her 'family' but she's trying and they're trying. She walked away from the dummy, she could still feel the adrenaline in the veins, urging her to continue, urging her to stay down here and fight for as long as she wanted...to avoid the problems that were evident...she could feel her anger towards her mother, grandfather...even her father for not being the family they should be for her and Katherine...she could feel her temper rising as she walked away. It became too much. Whirling around she threw the dagger, it landed in the throat of the dummy. Nina stared at it, straightened up and sighed,

"You shouldn't let father see you throw like that," a voice said from the shadows, turning Nina looked around,

"I know it's you Katherine," Nina said softly,

"Aw, is big sister feeling outcasted?" Katherine asked, stepping forward, smirking, "I warned you,"

"Then why are you here?" Nina asked,

"Jason killed you," it wasn't a question, "He killed me too,"

"Yes," Nina said,

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why we can't die?" Katherine asked,

"Bruce is working on it...we don't know what it's limited to...we could still die,"

"No we can't," Katherine said, "I've tried,"

"What?"

"I've tried every way imaginable to die. Poison, snapping my neck, stabbing, falling, drowning, everything...and I'm still walking and breathing. Well...I had someone help me all those times...it wasn't a walk in the park though let me tell you,"

"Are you an idiot?" Nina asked, "What if your theory wasn't true!"

"Then you would be down a sister," Katherine said shrugging. This was just proof of how different they were, "And you seem to be having temper issues," she added, pointing to the stabbed dummy and beheaded dummy,

"Daddy dearest not meeting expectations?"

"Shut up Katherine,"

"What, it's not like I sacrificed your little boyfriend to make sure you stayed at the palace only for you to con Sid into getting you out," Katherine sneered,

"Nick's fine by the way,"

"Demitri's lucky I made sure you heard me,"

"You allowed me to hear you? You only did that so you can hunt Jason down and kill him...and how did that go...he killed you, did it hurt?"

"Not as much as dying twice in one night...that must be taxing," Katherine said, "Once by a commoner and once by a deranged justice patroller,"

"More like assassin gone anti-hero," Nina said, "It is possible,"

"No, it's not and deep down you know it,"

"Then why are you here?" Nina asked, "Why are you in our father's cave? What possessed you to come here where he could walk through that door any second?"

"I came here to tell you something," Katherine said,

"Then say it and leave,"

"Gosh, so rude. Maybe I won't tell you what I have to say,"

"Seriously, why are you here. Father is coming down any second...why are you staying here is what I should ask. You want to meet him? Because I haven't said anything about you and neither has Damian,"

"No, I don't want to meet him. I'm here because I want to be here,"

"Right," Nina said, "That's the thing about twins...I know when you're lying," that's not the only thing she knew, something about Katherine being here is significant to why she wants to and doesn't want to stay. She wants to meet their father and she doesn't. Katherine's weird that way, "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Katherine snapped, glaring at her twin, "Fine, you want to know what I know...Sid's pissed at you for conning him, he's after you. If I were you I'd lock the doors, windows, and batten down all the hatches because he will not quit until he gets what he wants...your head on a stake. Oh, and grandfather is very angry at you for running away. So angry that he agrees with Sid...but he knows that it won't be enough...unless they keep whatever killed you in place...you'll be dead as long as they want you to be. Creepy huh? That also proves that he knows that we can't die," Katherine asked as she walked around, picking up batarangs and messing with utility belts, "Ugh, how do they wear these things? Anyway, grandfather thinks it's entirely your fault, not the greedy Sid's so you're screwed once your skinny little ass is back with the League. Since I'm gone and staying hidden...and didn't tell anyone where I was going, I'm safe from them...so I felt the need to tell because what kind of sister would I be if I didn't warn you?"

"Wait, so you're not going back?" Nina asked,

"Are you kidding? This solo act is amazing...and fun. I'm not going back to creepy castle just to be part of some lunatic's plan, even if it would save my life," Katherine said, staring at the costume cases, "I don't get this, how is this honoring Jason's memory if he's actually still alive?"

"About that, how's killing Jason going?"

"Slow...but he pissed me off by killing me so I'm not letting up,"

"Great. So now grandfather's plans are basically done, nothing is happening,"

"Did you even tell any of them his big plan?" Katherine asked, checking her reflection out in the side mirror of the batmobile,

"...no,"

"What's holding you back? Scared they won't believe you?"

"No, they'd believe me,"

"Then why not tell them? I mean they are 'family' after all, shouldn't you be spilling your guts out for them...not literally...though you could probably do that and still be fine,"

"Okay, you told me Sid is after me, why are you still here?"

"I thought you knew something about why we actually come back to life after we die, but clearly you don't,"

"So you weren't going to stick around...you're not going to even try to stay and meet everyone, Damian's been asking about you!"

"That's a lie, he hasn't said a word to you ever since finding out you came back from the dead,"

"Okay that's it," Nina sneered, stalking over to her sister from behind as she inspected a smoke pellet, she heard her coming and tried to turn around but Nina was already there, snapping her sisters neck. She immediately felt guilty...but she had her reasons, "Look what I caught," she muttered to herself as she went to tell her father she has a twin sister.

. . .

Nina sat on the roof of Wayne Manor, Nick sat next to her, they sat in comfortable silence, taking in the night sky...the moon...the stars...just being near each other. Nick had been visiting more and more often, partly because Nina had wanted him to come by and partly because he was starting to trust the rest of her 'family' more and more from each visit. He isn't used to letting people in, the murder of his parents...by his uncle no less made it hard from him to trust anyone because of that huge betrayal. His uncle forced him all the way to the Assassins headquarters by foot, Nick still didn't trust Nina enough to tell her what had occurred during those dark months. His forced education and training as an assassin contributed to his guardedness as well. However, since most of the people in the mismatched bat family had witnessed someone close to them being murdered, they were easier to relate to than regular people. They'd gotten closer as well...more than what normal people would call friends...they just needed one of them to admit it...and it wasn't going to be Nina...at least not yet,

"You just snapped her neck?" Nick asked, tracing out the constellation Orion's belt with his finger,

"I knew she wouldn't die for real," Nina said, glumly,

"Guess your father was thrilled,"

"Oh he's glad he found out about her, but he's disappointed that I 'withheld the information,'"

"Ha. He sounds like a general by saying that. Still at least you finally got to meet him," Nick said,

"Yeah, yet he still feels like a stranger. It's like he really doesn't want to get to know me or Katherine...and she may not admit it, but she really wants and needs her father,"

"Letting people in is hard in our line of work...getting attached leads to loss, grieving and suffering," Nick muttered,

"Then what are we?" Nina asked,

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, turning so that they were face to face. They had been sitting close to each other, closer than they realized, hands almost touching as they sat there,

"What are we if we can't get attached?" Nina asked, "Aren't we friends?" Nick gave her a wry look before leaning in and kissing her. Nina was so shocked she almost didn't kiss back-she wasn't sure she even knew _how_ to-when he pulled away he looked into her eyes,

"We know we want more than just that," he said, Nina smiled at him,

"Guess you're not taking your own advice,"

"I didn't say it was advice or fact... I meant that it's just there for us to overcome,"

"Good," Nina said, taking his hand in her's, "because I was worried you were breaking up with me,"

"I'd be dead if I did that," Nick said, smiling,

"Probably just maimed, I'm mean we technically weren't going out until five seconds ago,"

"That would've been a horrible first date," Nick replied, Nina laughed...then sighed,

"I should probably go inside, she'll be waking up soon...or she already is up depending on how fast it takes her to come back,"

"Okay then, I'll see you later," he said, getting to his feet and giving her a peck before leaping off the roof and disappearing into the night. When Nina reached the hallway leading to the living room where Katherine was, Dick stood in the hallway a little before the room, arms crossed and smirking,

"What?" she asked,

"Nothing little sis, how was your rooftop date though?" Nina felt her cheeks heat up,

"I have no idea what you're talking about," flustered that she had been caught and because she was showing her being flustered...not even almost a month away from the League and all of a sudden she's showing sentimental emotions? What in the world is wrong with her, shaking her head and glaring slightly at the smirking Dick (in more ways than one at the moment) she entered the living room.

Bruce sat in the chair near where Katherine lay on the sofa, chin on clasped hands, staring intently at his somewhat dead daughter,

"Why has she been hunting Jason down?" he asked, not looking up. The fire roared in the background,

"Her reasons are her reasons," Nina said,

"Neither of you should've been trained to be killers...to hold such anger inside and use it to just end someone's life,"

"Well maybe if you had come for us, we wouldn't have been made into who we are," Nina said, feeling slightly angered,

"I couldn't just charge the League of Assassins," Bruce stated,

"But you could've tried," Nina stated, "You knew about me and yet I had to get out on my own and get to this city by myself. You may think we could've avoided being assassins, but we couldn't save ourselves from that place because we had family telling us that what we were learning was right.  
"If you had been a part of our lives this would've been different and maybe we would trust you more," Nina spat before stomping out of the room, leaving a frowning Bruce and a concerned Dick who was still in the hallway. Damian was further down the hallway,

"What. You still ignoring me?" Nina snarled as she passed her brother going up the stairs and to the room that was hers at the moment...slamming the door.

A/N: Angst, angst, angst-it seems to be a family trait huh? Next chapter tomorrow! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 10

Katherine woke up on a fancy sofa, flailing slightly and gasping for air. Slightly concerned about where she was and who she was with. Her neck ached with a familiar soreness from a snapped neck, she then remembered what had happened,

"That bitch," she snarled, jackknifing into a sitting position, only to see her father sitting next to her in a chair. Katherine froze...then glared, "Figured she told you about me,"

"She didn't tell me about your attitude,"

"You barely have a right to lecture me on attitude," Katherine spat,

"I do, I'm your father," Bruce said, frowning,

"Really? Because all I see is a stranger, I don't see anything in you that resembles a parent," Katherine stated, glaring at him,

"Do you really think I didn't want to know you? I was lucky enough to get Damian,"

"Mother basically gave him to you, he was lucky considering," Katherine stated, crossing her arms,

"Considering what?" Bruce asked confused,

"Do you know what we went through? Everyday? Week, month, year? The trials, challenges, rules, plans...punishments? Did she really tell you nothing?" Katherine demanded, when Bruce stayed quiet she laughed, "Figures she'd try to shelter you from our past, she doesn't want you to feel bad when you really should,"

"And why should I?"

"You left us in a hell on earth Bruce, you know that?" Katherine growled angrily, looking away from the man who basically abandoned them, he knew about Nina ever since she started visiting in that giant oak tree and he did nothing,

"Katherine, knock it off," Nina stated softly from the archway leading into the room, "I already gave him the bad dad lecture, get over it,"

"No, I won't Nina," Katherine sneered, "You snapped my freaking neck! He deserves this as much as you do, you need to let go of that godlike image Damian put into your head. He abandoned us! He knew about at least you and he still didn't come,"

"That doesn't mean you can't give him the benefit of the doubt,"

"It's inexcusable, why don't you tell him why I want to kill Jason Todd? Why don't you tell him what we went through, it's his 'fatherly right,'" Katherine snapped, "Because if you don't, I will," Nina bit her lip, thinking. Katherine knew Nina would rather tell their tale than Katherine out of fear for her to exaggerate to make Bruce feel worse, which is what she would do, but she didn't want to tell their father that...she wanted Nina to...payback for killing her,

"Fine, I'll tell," Nina said, sighing in defeat. Bruce nodded as she sat next to Katherine,

"I never doubted you would," Katherine said smirking.

. . .

Nina knew Katherine was using the ultimatum as payback for killing her, she kind of hated her twin right now and vice versa with Katherine apparently. Bruce looked at her expectantly waiting for her to start, when she didn't right away he took that opportunity to speak,

"I may not have been for you then, but I am now. I want you to know that, and I need to get to know both of you, past and present,"

"Well this is all you're going to get from me, I'm leaving as soon as she's done," Katherine said,

"We'll see," he said, "Go on,"

"Okay...let's see. Birthday is December twenty-first, trained since we were born practically...hate brussel sprouts...real nasty food,"

"Oh my God, get on with it," Katherine groaned from her spot on the sofa, "He doesn't want every detail, and I certainly don't want every detail, just a few important ones for this payback to be satisfactory,"

"Fine," Nina snapped, closing her eyes and thinking of a way to explain every punishment and training challenge they ever faced, she didn't want him to feel bad for not coming to get them, he already does, she can see it. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, "Oh my God. I just figured it out," she said,

"Figured what out?" Katherine asked, sitting up,

"Why we come back to life!" Nina stated, getting to her feet,

"Well! What is it?" standing as well, Bruce remained seated, confused...which seemed to be happening a lot that night,

"What have we been forced to use every single time we get in trouble for every punishment?"

"The Pits!" Katherine gasped,

"We used it so much that maybe it lingered so for now we just don't die...but that doesn't mean that it'll be forever, we need to be careful," Nina reminded her twin,

"I'm not following," Bruce stated, staring up at them. Nina and Katherine quieted their excitement at their discovery, not knowing how to tell Bruce what they mean,

"Well...um...you see...the League is very strict...with punishments. So, whenever we're bad we-" Nina's cut off by Katherine,

"Don't try and sugarcoat it sister, just rip the band-aid off and get it over with. Whenever we did something grandfather didn't like he'd kill us in many different ways and toss us into his infamous Lazarus Pits over and over again until we 'learned' our lesson thanks to him discovering that the Lazarus Pits can bring people back to life courtesy of Jason Todd which is partly why I'm hunting him down," Katherine spat. Bruce blinked, then narrowed his eyes in anger as he processed what she just said, Nina was silently cursing her twin for being so forward about shocking and painful things,

"He did WHAT to you?" Bruce growled,

"He did what?" Dick echoed from the hall before entering the room,

"Grandfather did what?" Damian echoed stomping into the room, a snarl on his face as they all stood around Nina and Katherine,

"Don't act surprised," Katherine stated, "This is Ra's we're talking about. And don't act so concerned Damian, you were with mother from the time you were born up to when she gave you to Bruce, you never had to die just because you broke a statue,"

"I thought it was a vase," Nina said,

"Bite me," Katherine snarled angrily,

"Tt, just because I was with mother doesn't make it any better,"

"What is worse, being with the demon head's daughter or the demon head himself?"

"Anyway, getting over the fact that we all are shocked about what Ra's did to us-" Nina was interrupted by Katherine yet again,

"Oh I forgot to mention how Ra's sent us to train with the Court of Owls for a learning experience...more like a punishment...they were insanely intense," Katherine was enjoying this too much Nina mused to herself as the arms of Bruce's chair broke of as his anger reached its peak,

"Katherine shut up for five seconds! We just found a lead on figuring out why we're coming back from the dead, we need to get more information or we'll never find out why this is happening so knock off you desire to create strife and tension where ever you are for at least a week until we get an answer," Nina stated evenly, silencing any outbursts from the others in the room,

"It won't take a week Nina, to get that answer you need to go to the source...Ra's, which is impossible since he's mad at us both. His little pawns left his board and are running free, he doesn't like that and he won't be happy when he finds us or gets us back or both because right now, we can't die and he could kill us in anyway he can imagine and he wouldn't have to worry. Your 'lead' is a dead end," Katherine stated. Nina frowned and everyone glanced around the room uneasily,

"It's been a long day and night," Bruce said after a while, kicking the remains of the chair arms he broke, "Get to bed all of you,"

"Well it's been great to meet you but I'm not staying," Katherine said,

"At least stay a night," Bruce asked kindly, Katherine opened her mouth to say no, but something changed her mind,

"One night and then I'm gone," she said, following Dick and Nina who was to show her a room to stay in,

"We have a red colored room," he said, knowingly

"Why does he have that?" Katherine asked, happy that her favorite color was in the house,

"Guess Bruce thought that you might need one," he said,

"What are you talking about, he only knew about Nina,"

"Please, this is the greatest detective in the world. He knew about you two before you asked who he was to Talia, he just didn't tell anyone else that he knew or revealed that he knew. Letting them know he knew would make them take more measures to keep you with them so you'd never be able to leave on your own when you were ready. He probably didn't count on what Ra's put you through or the Court of Owls..."

"I've never thought about it like that," Katherine muttered as they reached her room, right across from Nina's dark violet room. Nina hadn't either, and it made her feel a tiny bit glad their father wanted them, but it also made her feel even guiltier about slightly hating him. Nina never told herself she truly hated him, never wanted to hate him, never, she didn't...not as much anymore.

A/N: Hmm, Court of Owls huh? I wonder whether the League and the Owls are united or not?

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another Chapter! Whoo!

Disclaimer: (Booo) I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 11

Nina woke up late, it was the first time she ever actually got to sleep late in a while. It was amazing to feel well rested, no stress to get some food on time, no worry about training or studies, she knew where Nick was and she was with her father. It was a great feeling, one she hadn't felt in a while. She lay in her comfy bed, not wanting to move and enjoying the fact that she didn't have to move or get up or kill some innocent zealots.

Eventually she did get up, only because she was hungry. While she was eating she was greeted by the calls of Bruce and Dick for Katherine. Damian had disappeared into the cave...not saying a word. Whatever has gotten into Damian, it was concerning Nina. They were considerably closer than she and Katherine were in the sibling department. Suddenly Bruce appeared in the empty dining room,

"Nina, have you seen Katherine?" he asked, Nina shook her had, swallowing a piece of waffles,

"She's gone father," she said, the word 'father' sounded foreign and strange in her mouth as she said it, but she still used it nonetheless...at least she didn't call him Bruce like Katherine did, "She said she would leave in the morning and she did," Bruce sighed, seeming defeated,

"I tried," he said,

"Then try harder," Nina responded, "Don't just mope and whine about being a bad father out of an attempt to allow ourselves to leave the Shadows on our own, do something to differentiate yourself from that title. Don't just abandon us all over again," she added, getting up and clearing her place. Just because Nina chose not to do what Katherine did, being mean enough not to give Bruce a chance, doesn't mean Nina would just let him off disregarding the fact that he wasn't even in their lives and made no attempt to know them, trust needed to be earned, not given. That and the child in her...what little is left at least, is still angry with him for leaving them with Ra's and their mother. Talia did take some part in raising them, coming for visits with their little brother that he would hardly remember, but it always rounded back to the empire Ra's wanted.

Leaving the dining hall, Nina headed to the Batcave, determined to spend the day in solitude, just until Katherine came back or Nick called. They had been going out on their own more and more, Bruce didn't even know...which was fine with Nina. It would be awkward to be confronted by him about dating and such.

Entering the cave she found Damian destroying a dummy or two or three, turning he saw her and stopped his attacks. He then started up the stairs she'd just came down, "Still ignoring me?" she asked when he was halfway up, he didn't respond. Sighing she went to the computers. She spent a few hours reading every case file ever solved by the Batman, starting from when he first started out up to having Damian as Robin and Dick as Batman. She even read the encrypted flies, she probably shouldn't have read those, but she didn't want to just stop.

Nina had photographic memory, so she remembers everything she sees, hears or reads...an advantage she has over her sister and why she was so immersed and excelled in her studies and fighting. Katherine was slightly degraded by Ra's and the rest of the League for having dyslexia, it interfered with her ability to keep up with Nina in fighting and learning. Not only that but it fueled a part of her meanness towards her sister. Nina's mind was always in order, remembering and analyzing everything she sees, whereas Katherine struggles with things that most assassins would find easy, that's why she tries so hard to please and to be perfect,

"You've been down here for hours Miss Nina," Alfred said, coming down,

"I know,"

"Don't end up like you father, glued to that computer like it's your lifeline,"

"I won't. I was just brushing up on some case files from before," Nina said, getting up and cracking her back, it was tense from sitting so long,

"It's nearly dinner," Alfred said,

"Then I'd better...well I was going to say get dressed, but these are the only clothes I have,"

"Don't worry...I'm sure you'll find time to go shopping,"

"I...guess," Nina said, heading up the stairs, considering if it was weird that she's never gone shopping before in her life.

After dinner she followed her father down to the cave, trying to convince him that she should go out on 'patrol' or at least to find Katherine and try to convince her to give Bruce a second chance,

"Nina I've told you that you are not to go out into Gotham at night,"

"It's not like I haven't done it before! Plus we could find Katherine!"

"Katherine's fine and as much as I would like her here in my sight, I need to find her on my own so that I can convince her to trust me enough to stay. Plus I can't keep track of two loose cannons while watching my back and your brother's," Nina huffed,

"So you're just going to leave me here all by myself? What if some assassins come to try and take me back?" she snapped as Damian marched down to change into his suit. Bruce seemed to consider what she said, then he looked at Damian,

"Damian you're benched for the night," was all he said,

"What!" Damian demanded as their father drove off, "Thanks a lot Nina!" he snarled,

"I didn't know he was going to do this! What is your problem!" Nina yelled, kind of wishing Alfred was here to stop them from fighting, "Is it because I come back from the dead or the Lazarus Pits thing? Because you haven't said a word to me from the time I've been here! I don't understand, didn't you want me here? So we could be a whole family, minus Talia?" Nina demanded, Damian sighed,

"You're right, I have been ignoring you...and I am sorry for that...it has nothing to do with the fact that you come back to life, you can't help that...it's just what Katherine said...it's true...I didn't experience what you two did...I didn't live with grandfather...I lived with our mother...who even though was harsh, did give her care with love...I feel guilty because of that," Nina sighed,

"It's not your fault, and don't take what Katherine says to heart...she doesn't mean half the things she says...even if they're true...she just does that to mask her own hurt and betrayal with anger and major hostility. Why were you ignoring me before?" Damian looked down as if embarrassed,

"I thought that since you were going to live here father would just pay attention to you and only you...I thought I'd be forgotten...it's stupid," Nina smiled,

"It was, do you really think father would just forget all about you? You're his Robin...although right now I think Katherine is much more of an attention hog than I would be since she insists on ditching us and being on her own. He's more worried for her than anything...he doesn't want her rage to consume her...or for her to kill Jason," the two stood in the cave, listening to the occasional screech of the bats above,

"So...what do you want to do all night?" Nina asked,

"Well eventually sleep..." Damian stated, rolling his eyes,

"Sorry...we kind of have insomnia," Nina said,

"Since when?" Damian demanded,

"I don't know...it just sort of happened," Nina said,

"...so...want to spar?"

"Sure," Nina replied, walking over to the mats.

. . .

Bruce, now Batman took off into the night, driving towards a location Gordon had just been radioed to, it sounded important. He knew Nina was worried for her sister, he was too, but he couldn't have someone so used to killing as their primary go to defense lurking around the city...not yet. He would try to turn off their killing instincts...if Katherine would let him...and train them, he knew they would eventually find their way into the streets of Gotham, but he needed to make sure they were ready to do good in the city, not wrong.

When he arrived at the destination, Gordon was there along with other squad cars and policemen/women. Batman knew to expect everything this city threw at him, but he was shocked to find Katherine pinned to the wall by knives. Intellectually, he knew she wasn't really dead and could come back, but he felt the worry and anxiety any parent would feel if their child had been hurt,

"Don't know how this happened," Gordon said, following Batman's gaze, "Wrong place wrong time?"

"I don't think so," Batman said, coming back to reality where no one knew Batman had any kids and therefore he shouldn't stare shocked at the murdered girl, "The injuries weren't just the ones that killed her, there are others. They were thrown with great precision,"

"She must've bled out, horrible way to die," Gordon said,

"They're all horrible ways Commissioner," Batman replied, Bruce was angry, he needed to get Gordon and his men out of here so Katherine doesn't end up waking in a morgue, plus he needed to find out who did this to her, "Gordon, I need you and your men to clear out,"

"Why?" he asked,

"Because I said so," Bruce growled, using his best, as Dick would say, 'Batman voice.' It must've worked because Gordon nodded seriously and started getting everyone to leave.

As soon as everyone was gone Batman walked over to Katherine and pulled the knives out, catching her as she fell loose. He then sat there, with his daughter in his arms and waited for her to wake up. A minute passed, then another, then two more...Batman frowned, it hadn't taken Nina this long to return to the living. Something had to be wrong. Bruce looked her over, trying to find something that was stalling her way of coming back but there was none. He was trying not to panic until he remembered that she had bled out mostly before whoever attacked her killed her...whatever allowed her to come back to life was in her blood and right now, she didn't have enough of it.

Batman left the location with Katherine in his arms hurrying to the batmobile. He needed to get her to the batcave, and fast, otherwise she may be gone for good.

. . .

Nina was so confused when her father came in early for the night with Katherine in his arms that she lost her spar with Damian, although he looked equally shocked to see him as well,

"What are you doing back so early father?" he asked, Bruce didn't respond instead he placed Katherine on the medical bed and started searching for something,

"Um, father?" Nina asked, confused, "What are you doing?"

"She needs blood," he said,

"Huh?" both Nina and Damian asked,

"Whatever allows you and Katherine to come back to life is something that's in your bloodstream...something undetectable. I found her dead in Gotham, basically bled out which means she doesn't have enough of what's in her system to come back to life," he said,

"Then you can't use just anyone's blood, you have to use mine," Nina said, sitting in the seat next to her sister, "Is there a time limit or something?"

"I don't know," hearing Batman say that is a scary thing, but he started the blood transfusion nonetheless and they waited.

Nina was worried, Katherine had said she tried everything to see how far their limits would go, but she had never bled herself out, there was no way of telling that she would come back at all. Not only that, but they didn't know how much blood she'd need to come back to life. There was no time to figure any of this out...so they waited.

Finally, Katherine's eyes flew open and she started coughing, trying to get some air into her lungs,

"What are we vampires or something?" she asked after eyeing the blood going into her veins. Bruce took the needles out as Katherine sat up,

"Who did this to you?" he asked,

"Sid," Katherine spat,

 _"Sid?"_ Nina echoed,

"Who's Sid?" Damian asked, glaring at how Katherine and Nina said the name with such malice.

"Sid was one of our training instructors. He hated us, we hated him,"

"I thought you didn't hate him?" Nina asked,

"He killed me, things change," Katherine said, getting off the cot,

"Why would he come after you?" Bruce asked,

"Oh, he thought I was good ol' Nina," Katherine said, "Why don't you ask her," Nina bit her lip,

"I kinda conned him into helping me get out of the League's palace. He's probably angry with me because I lied...sorry Katherine," her sister rolled her eyes,

"And this is exactly why you two need to stay here. No running away or patrolling," their father said,

"I didn't run away! Besides, how long are we going to hide from him. He's ruthless when it comes to someone he wants dead. Congrats on ticking off the world's most murderous assassin Ni," Katherine sneered,

"Yes. You did run away and as a result you would've stayed dead if I hadn't found you when I did. You need to listen to me. You may not like it, you don't have to like it, but you are staying here, it's for your own good. I will find this Sid guy and get him behind bars or at least out of the picture, but until that happens, you will stay on Manor grounds. Is that understood?"

"Like I really have a choice?" Nina stated, crossing her arms, "I've been listening to you more than she has. Plus, Sid can be a seriously scary person when he's mad...I don't really want to face him even if I can come back to life,"

"Well I'm pissed that he killed me-!"

"Then that's a perfect reason to listen to me, stay here and be safe for once,"

"Ha, safe...we ran away from assassins, when will we ever be safe," Katherine sneered,

"She does have a point," Nina stated,

"Then you have no reason to leave...Katherine, just stay," Damian said,

"It's better than hiding out in the cold," Nina reminded her twin,

"Plenty of things to train with and explore," Bruce added. Katherine looked from Nina to Damian to Bruce, debating whether staying was worth stopping her anger towards Bruce. Finally she sighed and crossed her arms,

"Fine, I'll stay," she stated. Nina smiled because that meant she wasn't _truly_ that angry at their father.

A/N: New chapter tomorrow! Also the first chapter of my sequel for Things to Remember will be posted sometime tomorrow!

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I've uploaded the sequel to Things to Remember. If you haven't read it and you like this story, you should give it a shot! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 12

The next few days came and went with no incidents. Nina and Katherine would train with Damian and their father, learning how to channel their anger and killer instincts so they could hopefully go out into the streets as vigilantes of their own. Katherine had thought it was silly, but quickly changed her mind when Nina reminded her that they had no where else to train but in the cave at all. Nick would come by too, he would spar with them and train with them, Bruce was angered by Nick's back-story and felt the need to help him 'unlearn' what the League taught him. Bruce would try to find Sid and an answer to why they were coming back from the dead, but they all knew Katherine was right when she said they'd need to go to the source for the answer they were looking for, but he still wasn't giving up.

Things were also starting to change, Bruce was feeling more and more like a father rather than a stranger to Nina...Katherine as well...she's less angry at him at least, although she still calls him Bruce. It's funny how fast they've settled into the Wayne family. Another debate they're having is about schooling. Nina has already past everything in the high school level and she's only sixteen, Katherine as well even with her dyslexia. Bruce had suggested home schooling, but they both said it wasn't necessary,

"You both need to study something," Bruce said, that morning at breakfast,

"But we basically already finished high school," Katherine said,

"Yeah, they had a graduation and everything," Nick said, who had come for breakfast since he couldn't cook to save his life,

"Does that still qualify as graduating?" Nina asked,

"I don't know, but it better. I'm not going through high school again," Katherine said, sticking out her tongue in disgust,

"You might have to if you can't die," Damian said. Silence fell over the table, Nina blinked at what Damian had said, Katherine gaped slightly at their brother and Damian blinked slightly in shock at what he just said himself, "Well...I suppose there's still old age,"

"Maybe," Nina said,

"I hate not knowing something that has to do with us!" Katherine sneered, "Why can't we just go to Ra's and demand an answer from him!"

"Because he'd kill you and make sure you stayed dead," Nick said, around a mouthful of eggs,

"We're moving off topic," Bruce said, sipping up some coffee, "You need to finish your education,"

"What are you suggesting?" Nina asked,

"College," he replied,

"College?" Nina asked,  
 _"College?"_ Katherine echoed, "Pass,"

"Can you even spell college?" Nick asked smirking from his seat. Katherine growled and went to throw her knife at him but Bruce snatched it from her hand,

"Ignore him," Nina said, rolling her eyes as Bruce gave her twin the 'no' glare,

"And no you can not 'pass' on college. You need to go through it to do anything in this world," Bruce said,

"We were born to wreak havoc on the world," Katherine muttered,

"And you turned your back on that so here we are," Damian said,

"We're only sixteen," Nina said,

"When you're eighteen you can go to college,"

"Don't we have to have gone to an actual high school in order to apply and take SATs?" Katherine asked,

"People who are home schooled can still go to college and you wouldn't have to take the SATs until next school year," Bruce said, "You will be able to apply for college,"

"I don't know," Katherine said,

"Maybe...but you saw us out in public on our own father, we kill basically anyone who pisses us off...Katherine especially,"

"Hey!"

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Nina asked,

"...no...but still, you're just as bad as me!" Katherine said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air. Nina rolled her eyes,

"Sure, Katherine sure,"

"I need to get to the office. Stay on Manor grounds and please don't kill each other," Bruce said, "Think about what I said," then shaking his head at the fact that he actually meant what he just said he left, Alfred walking dutifully behind him. Nick hopped up as if he had sat on a pinecone...which was very likely since Damian and Katherine were surprisingly good at pranks,

"Where're you going?" Nina asked as he got ready to leave,

"I have to get to work,"

"An ex-assassin is making an honest living...the world must be ending," Katherine said, shaking her head in mock awe,

"You got a job?" Nina asked,

"Yeah, I've got a rent to pay,"

"You could just stay here," Nina said, smiling slyly at him, Nick smiled with a hint to mischief in his eyes,

"As much as I'd love to, I can manage on my own," with a wave and a smile he was gone. Nina sighed, smiling after Nick before turning to her siblings,

"So what do you want to do?" she asked them,

"I have something to show you," Damian said, "You've never actually seen it but it's important,"

"I've got nothing better to do," Katherine said, getting up and following Nina who followed Damian.

. . .

"You brought us to see headstones?" Katherine asked as they stood in front of two grey stoned graves,

"They're not just any headstones, they're our grandparents," Damian said, gesturing to the writing carved into the stone, "I just thought you'd want to meet them,"

"I wonder what they were like," Nina stated, petting Titus on the head,

"I wonder if they wanted this for their son," Katherine said, which was very out of character for her,

"If he had never become Batman...we wouldn't exist," Damian said,

"You mean...if they never died then he wouldn't have become Batman and we wouldn't exist because of that," Nina said, staring sadly down at the graves,

"Is it bad to feel a little glad that what happened did...since it meant we got to exist?" Katherine asked,

"I think the real question is: should we be glad that we got to exist or sad that we never got to really meet them," Damian said,

"They would hate us," Nina said, "We're killers...Thomas Wayne was a doctor who saved lives,"

"Don't say that...we're changing...well some of us are," Damian stated, looking pointedly at Katherine who glared back at him,

"I wish I got to meet them," Nina said,

"You'll meet them soon enough," a voice said from the shadows, "Even if for a few moments." In the next instant Titus started barking and a figure slammed into Damian sending him flying. He hit the wall of the house and slumped to the early February snow covered ground,

"Damian!" Nina cried, the figure who Nina deduced was Sid then slit her sister's throat, Katherine gasped and clutched her throat in shock before collapsing. Nina was starting to panic, Sid was too fast, he had always been faster than they were. He darted over to her and snapped her neck, her only thought was at least they were still on manor grounds...no rules broken.

. . .

Nina's eyes flew open and she gasped in shock, looking around the room frantically trying to get her bearings. She had no idea where she was, if Damian was okay or where Katherine was. She was tied to a chair, her wrists lassoed to the arms of the chair. Nina pulled testing the strength of the rope,

"No use in that, Empress," Sid said, stepping into view. He did not look happy, he looked furious in fact,

"Ah, Sid, nice to see you again," Nina said, putting on a smile, "Where am I and why am I here,"

"You know exactly why you are here," Sid said, "You lied about the money, after all I did to get you out of that palace, you still betrayed me. I did warn you,"

"I played you like a Xylophone," Nina said, smirking slightly, "I will admit to enjoying you actually believing I'd give you part of my inheritance," Sid snarled and jammed a knife into the thigh. Nina cried out, she didn't even see that he had a knife...there wasn't much light in the room,

"I will kill you. I said I would and I'm a man of my word,"

"And...how does my...Grandfather feel about that?" Nina stated,

"He won't know and he won't care," Sid said,

"Ouch, you leave home once and he never forgives you huh," Nina said sighing, "I bet he was so mad at you for helping me,"

"He doesn't know I helped you," Sid said,

"But I left him a note and everything. I even said, 'Give Sid my love for assisting me in getting out of this hellhole,'"

"Now that's another lie," Sid said, plunging another knife into her right hand, Nina bit her lip from crying out,  
"Why don't you just kill me? Are you scared of what my big bad grandfather will do if he finds out what you did?" Sid smiled, it was an evil and creepy smile,

"I know you can't die Nina. That's why I plan on making you suffer for a long time before I officially kill you,"

"So grandfather does know something about us coming back to life all the time," Sid laughed this time, really laughed,

"You're clueless as to why you come back from the dead?"

"No, it's because we used the Lazarus Pits so many times-"

"Your grandfather used the Pits longer than you and your sister have and he still can't come back form the dead at will,"

"He was never dead when he used it though,"

"Hm, never thought of that," Sid said as he sharpened one of his knives, "But you really don't know anything,"

"Well I have a feeling you're going to tell me,"

"I'll tell you half of what I know," Nina didn't say anything, "He's the mastermind of you two coming back to life, in fact-" suddenly a door opened and a voice echoed of the chamber's walls,

"Enough," Nina blinked at the sudden increase in light before she stared at the person in shock,

"Mother?" Talia Al Ghul stared at her impassively,

"We gave you half and hour to inflict your revenge, that is all we will give you,"

"But I've barely-!" Sid started,

"We were generous to even allow you this time Sid, after all, you did help her escape,"

"Ohhh, someone's in trouble," Nina said smirking, she quickly frowned when her mother walked towards her,

"You grandfather is very disappointed with you," she said as she grasped the knives stabbed in Nina and yanked them out. Nina gritted her teeth to block out the pain,

"So sorry I didn't want to be a pawn,"

"None of that will matter though, he has to complete what he's started," Talia said,

"What did he start?" Nina asked, Talia ignored her,

"You need to heal otherwise it will never work,"

"What will never work?" Nina asked, Talia ignored her again and instead snapped her neck for a second time that day.

When Nina awoke she found herself in a different chamber with the Lazarus Pit behind her, Katherine was slumped over in a chair next to her,

"You have got to be kidding me," Nina sneered, "You're punishing us again Ra's!" her voice echoed off the walls of the room. She had no idea when she started calling him by his name instead of grandfather,

"Not punishing you, finishing what I've started," Ra's said, making his entrance,

"I still don't get what that means," Nina said,

"No, you do get what it means, you just don't want to admit it," Ra's said, smiling with no amusement, "You know exactly what I'm talking about...or at least you've guessed,"

"Feel free to enlighten me Ra's, I have no idea what you're blabbering about,"

"Fine, play the ignorant fool if you want...stop me if you already knew this. I've had a plan for the future of our empire. Siblings would rule, my heirs. One as Batman, One as a leader of the League in another world and one to be a knight for this League,"

"We know that already, what does coming back to life have anything to do with this,"

"It has everything to do with this," Ra's hissed harshly, "From the day you were born to now has to do with that,"

"You're just talking in circles Ra's," Nina said, she was stalling, trying to give their father and everyone else time to find them,

"The more I thought about my plan, the more I realized the flaws in it. What if you two died? I have plenty of enemies and you could be shot down by those idiot cops in that city you loved to run rampart in. With that in mind I then set to find a solution...and I found one," Nina stared at Ra's, waiting for him to continue,

"...and that was...?"  
"Immortality," he said, smiling again. Nina blinked,

"That's impossible,"

"Nothing's impossible. You and your sister come back to life...I wish I could've done this for your brother, but your mother said that Batman...when he takes on his father's role, but as our ally...couldn't be immortal, the ideal of Batman could be immortal, but not the person," as he spoke, acolytes walked in and put something into the Lazarus Pits and walked over to a still zonked out Katherine and plugging it into her arm,

"What are they doing to her?" Nina demanded, yanking at her binds,

"From the time you were old enough to eat and drink on your own I've put the Lazarus Pit's waters in and on your food. So much that it is now in both of your bloodstreams. There is not enough to last though, so I'm ensuring that the effects will not be undone and can not be reversed. The fact that you've come back from the dead on your own proves that it is working,"

"Wait so you made sure that everything we ever ate, drank and touched had Lazarus stuff on it and it made it's way into our bloodstream," Nina asked, eying the acolytes making their way towards her,

"Every pill, medicine, and shot as well," Ra's said, his back facing her, he sounded pleased. Nina didn't respond, she was to busy trying to stop the acolyte from putting what seemed to be an IV coming from the Pit into her arm, but she was tied to the chair and couldn't prevent what they did. She started to panic as the green colored liquid filled the tube down to the needle placed into her vein. The moment it went through her arm seized up like it was liquifying into goo. It burned like it had acid thrown on it. Nina cried out in agony, flailing in her seat. Ra's whirled around and barked at the acolytes angrily,

"You idiots! She needs to be dead in order for her mind to be well, we can't have her go insane...we need her," Not stop the pain she was feeling? Nina mustered as much of a glare as she could while withering in agony at her grandfather, "Drain the Pits, leave just enough for me to use though...I still have time and unfinished business to attend to before I pass on," Ra's said, ignoring Nina's glare, "And keep killing them until the Pits are at a level I can still use...this needs to be perfect, you know how much it takes for this to be permanent," Ra's satisfied look was the last thing she saw before hands grabbed her head and jerked it to the side.

. . .

Nina has been killed before, several times in fact...none of those times had been pleasant, but now was much worse. She didn't even have time to take a full breath before she was cast into the darkness of nothingness again and again. She could barely comprehend what was happening whenever she came back. Nina could vaguely see Katherine trying to look around and breath, the acolyte killing her before she could even mutter a word let alone breath. It was disorienting and freaky being tossed back to the land of the dead...if there was one, Nina can't remember...over and over again at such a rapid pace. It was horrifying. It was taxing too, Nina was starving and drained of energy that was needed to come back...but she had a feeling that if the Pits are drained to the right amount, they won't need to use their own energy to come back, it would just be a part of them.

Her arm still burned where the first portion of the Pits had come in, it felt like it was on fire. She tried to move it, but couldn't focus on what she was doing while she was being killed, over and over again. How Ra's could think that immortality was the way to go is beyond her, it isn't possible. Although he sounded so sure of himself, Nina just realized that she was just thinking all this while being killed like ten thousand times. She was also worried about Katherine, when she finally managed to get a glance at her sister, her eyes were glowing a yellow green like the Pits...maybe her's were doing that as well...she couldn't be sure.

Just when Nina thought she couldn't take it anymore, just when the burn in her arm was starting to finally ebb away, just when her sore neck felt like it was going to fall off, the hands that were just about to kill her again were thrown back by a nifty batarang. Nina had never felt so relieved to see her little brother,

"Robin!" Nina gasped,

"You look awful," he growled as he ran over to her, "And you can call me Damian, most everyone here already know who I am,"

"Did you come here alone?" Nina asked as he cut her bonds,

"No, Nightwing, Batman, Red Hood have all shown up, 'Shadow' as well. Batgirl was busy with the Birds of Prey and Red Robin's with his little team,"

"Shadow?" Nina asked confused, "Who's Shadow?"

"Your friend you spent two weeks looking for," Nightwing said, leaping down into the room, "What in the world did Ra's do to you?" he demanded as he took the needle out of Katherine's arm,

"Crazy shit for sure," Nina said, pulling her's out as well. Katherine was still out of it as Nightwing helped her stand, "Where's father?" Nina asked,

"Dealing with some goons with Shadow," Robin said as they started for the way out, only to be stopped by masked assassins,

"Great, the Calvary has arrived," Robin muttered, leaping at the first goon. Nightwing took out his eskirma sticks and jumped into the attack as well. Nina helped out and even a weary Katherine started fighting. They were outnumbered though,

"We need to clear a path and get out of here," Nightwing called to them, taking out an assassin as they did so,

"On it!" Nina cried, tossing an assassin into a group of others clearing a path for them, "This way!" they all darted out of the room, stepping on assassins when necessary…actually just stepping on them.

Batman and Shadow were dealing with their own small army when they arrived on scene. Bruce gave a small nod in their direction, clearly relieved that they were safe before downing a bunch of other assassins as they tried to stop their escape. Nina made her way over to Nick, smiling as he fought off a group of the people he hated most,

"So, you're going by Shadow now?" she asked, slamming her knee into an assassins crotch and tossing him into the wall while flipping over another's attack,

"Trying out the hero thing to see if it fits," Nick replied, shrugging and slamming two guys heads together,

"I think it fits," Nina said,

"Are you two flirting?" Katherine asked as she danced by, Nina and Nick didn't respond but they did glare in her direction, just continued their fighting.

Just when things were starting to turn their way, it got worse. Ra's appeared on the upper floor, glaring down at them, although he wore a triumphant smile. He nodded across the way and smirked as a new figure leapt down, Nina bit back a groan as Sid leapt in front of her, Nick and Katherine,

"You take out any others, me and Nina will deal with this creep," Katherine said, standing next to Nina, cracking her knuckles. Nick nodded and started taking out assassins that tried to attack them from behind. Sid just grinned and unsheathed his double-paired swords, his favorite weapons. With a snarl he launched himself at them.

A/N: Did Ra's plan work? Did he really just sacrificed his immortality for his granddaughters? Find out tomorrow when the next chapter is posted! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

Enjoy!

Chapter: 13

Nina doubted that the Pits had done anything to her or Katherine, she didn't feel immortal, not in the least bit. As she danced away from the blades as they sliced and whipped towards her, she kinda felt a little nervous. Those blades were sharp enough to slice through bone...she'd seen it when she was little...she hated those blades and Sid clearly meant to use them on her and only her. It gave Katherine more opportunity to attack though, since she wasn't his main target. Everyone was in their own battle with assassins, there wouldn't be help until the other assassins went down,

"Wow, you seem very angry. You need a breather? Time to cool down?" Nina asked Sid as she dodged,

"You're the one who's tired. Getting killed so fast and in such little time depleted your energy," Sid growled,

"What's he talking about?" Bruce asked from somewhere to her right,

"Not the time dad," Nina and Katherine said at the same time. At hearing Katherine's voice behind him he whirled around and slit Katherine's throat before she could do anything,

"Hey!" Nina yelled angrily, cartwheeling over an assassin to her sister's side. The assassins numbers were dwindling, Sid could see as much so he leapt up to the second floor. Letting her guard down seeing the last remaining assassins fell to the floor (at least in this palace), Nina stood only to hear Damian cry out in alarm,

"Nina! Behind you!" she didn't get a chance to turn she felt something get stabbed into her back and that strange icy hot tingle swept through her as she pulled in a halted gasp. Dick, being the closest to Sid swiftly knocked him out and grabbed Nina as she fell. She could see swirls of her family's uniform colors before being enveloped in darkness and blacks.

. . .

The first thing she was aware of was pain. A blinding, searing pain in her arm was back and the withering, crunching pain in her back. She could hear someone shouting to someone else that she was coming too, but all she could feel was the pain in her back as she tried to move away from it, even though she knew she couldn't. She could hear yelling and feel someone force her to hold still as her back spasmed and reshaped itself. As she lay panting she could hear a voice, the same from before, Dick, call to the others, she could make out the words as the roar of pain died down in her ears,

"He broke through her spine, it was healing itself...must've been painful," a comforting hand squeezed her hand in a reassuring gesture, "C'mon little sis, open your eyes, you're safe," Nina did and sat up slowly and gingerly, coughing as she really took in fresh air since coming back from the dead...again,

"Where are we?" she rasped,

"We're on the batwing heading back to the cave," Dick said, dutifully helping her down form the makeshift bed. Nina still felt the pain in her arm, she still felt hot and clammy, like she was in a sauna. She didn't know why she felt that way, but walking only made it worse. It felt like sandpaper was in her throat, she needed to cough or something. Nina did cough, and it felt wrong, like something was coming up...she coughed something up onto her hand.

She could vaguely hear Dick asking if she was alright...she wanted to say she was, but she wasn't sure. Her vision tunneled and she fell to her knees, coughing again, hacking harshly. Nina looked at her hands, trying to focus on them...when she did she blinked in horror. They were stained crimson, she'd coughed up blood...that was never good. Nina croaked out "help" before coughing one last time and pitching backward into Dick's arms. She could hear him yelling for help before she was in the world of darkness once again...this time for reasons probably even Ra's didn't know.

. . .

Bruce put the jet in autopilot as soon as he heard Dick's yelling again, something was wrong...call it parental instinct or whatever, Bruce knew something was terribly wrong with Nina. He dashed over to the area that was now the med-bay and saw Dick holding Nina, who had collapsed. Katherine and Damian ran in after him only to stop short and stare in shocked horror at their sister. Nick was there too, looking like he wanted to be the one holding Nina, not her older brother...that bothered Bruce. Bruce shook his head, one thing at a time,

"Go check on our ETA,"

"You heard him," Damian growled to Nick, not taking his eyes off Nina, worry apparent on his face,

"No, all of you go. Speed this plane up, call Alfred and call Dr. Leslie,"

"Dr. Who?" Nick and Katherine asked as they reluctantly left. As soon as they were gone, Bruce pulled back his cowl and knelt next to his daughter,

"What happened. Last I heard her spine was healing,"

"She was fine...and then she wasn't. She was walking on her own and talking on her own and then..."

"Then what?"

"Then she started coughing and just collapsed," Dick bit his lip like he wanted to say more, worry was very apparent on his face,

"What is it Dick,"

"She coughed up blood Bruce...that's never good...and now that I'm thinking about it, we never knew the last time Nina got sick or if she ever got sick at all,"

"So that either means her immune system is strong or it's weak to any other illnesses," Bruce said,

"Getting killed so many times in a row must've depleted a lot of her energy and strength, weakening her in general...but Katherine was killed too..."

"So this is something else," Bruce said, feeling Nina's forehead which was dangerously hot, "We need to hurry," Bruce said as he helped Dick move her back to the cot. Nina didn't move or show that she felt anything. The only thing she did was fist and un-fist her hand, like something uncomfortable was in her hand. Bruce figured it was where the Pits were put in, Katherine had told them what Ra's did...he was worried Ra's had succeeded.

When they arrived at the Cave, Leslie was there along with Alfred. While the others were ordered to shower and get something to eat, Bruce stayed with Leslie as she and Alfred did the standard medical routine,

"Her temperature is way too high, we need to bring it down and break it," Leslie said, "Anything strange that happened?"

"She coughed up blood," he said, Leslie frowned, worry lines creasing on her forehead,

"That's not good Bruce, there's no indication of internal bleeding or anything that would lead to anything like that,"

"She's not like any other person. She comes back from the dead at will Leslie," Dr. Leslie's eyes widened,

"I would say that's impossible but with you and your family...that word doesn't exist," she said, "I'd like to take a blood sample though, just in case," Bruce nodded as Leslie did just that and looked at it under a microscope. After a second or two of looking she stepped back and frowned,

"That's not right,"

"What's not right?" Bruce asked, instantly worried,

"Her blood, it's changing. It should be whatever blood type her parents may have, but her's isn't matching up with your's or Talia's...in fact only some remain that would be a valid match," Bruce checked himself and he could see that the blood indeed was different,

"Katherine!" He bellowed, causing her to scamper down the stairs slightly scared at the raised voice. Wordlessly he took some of her blood, she didn't even ask or complain...she was still shocked about her sister not waking up. Leslie checked and confirmed that Katherine's blood had changed the same way Nina's did...but she was somehow affected differently,

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this Bruce. Whatever happened to them, happened differently. There is a chance that her body will accept the change and be fine. But it seems that Nina's body is rejecting this change, the outcome that is likely...is death," Those words bounced in Bruce's head, like the one's he uttered when he lost his second Robin, _'Never again,'_ it seemed like they were a lie, his little girl was going to die.

A/N: What caused this reaction? Will Nina wake up? You'll find out tomorrow! REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Oh wow, this is the last chapter guys! Totally forgot to put that in the last chapter. I'll post the sequel ASAP...it'll probably be on Tuesday. Every week will be a new chapter. Hope you liked this story and are excited for the next one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 14

Nina could feel herself being moved, she wanted to move, say something...let them know that she was responsive...but she remained motionless, trapped in her own body. All she could feel was the fiery roar of heat, and the withering burn of her arm. Nina could feel herself being tucked in with such care, it was hard to tell who it was...they moved her like she was a doll, a broken damaged doll. Someone kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry," the voice whispered. It was her father and she could hear the pain and grief in his voice, that frightened her. What was happening? Why couldn't she move? When will she move? Will she ever be herself again? Nina fought down the panic, she forced herself to replace it with determination, determination to survive, to live, she could sense that her life was on the line...she was not going down easy.

Nina remained where she was, she didn't know where she was. A forced sleep, a constant struggle to remain as conscious as she was...she wanted to hear everyone, everything to remind her that it was worth coming back. People came and went. She made herself recognize each and every person who came.

Katherine always came first, her light and quiet steps sifting across the floor until they stopped in front of the bed. Every time she came she'd stand there first, as if unable to come any closer, but she did anyway. There was a chair next to the bed, Nina could hear it's legs scrape back as Katherine say down. Katherine wouldn't say anything at first, she'd just sit there...but then she'd hold her hand, the one that wasn't in constant agony and she'd hold it tenderly...as if afraid of breaking it. It would be hard after this to prove to everyone that she wasn't a china doll. Katherine would hold her hand and then she'd speak,

"You better wake up Ni. If you die I swear to hell, God and Heaven that I will go to wherever you are and kick your ass until you come back," typical growl as well, which was as sentimental as Katherine would get. Nina could still hear the quiver in her twin's voice...that reminded Nina that this was real, that she was 'sick' that she was 'dying.' _I'll come back_ , Nina promised silently.

The next to come was Bruce. He'd sit in the chair immediately and hold her hand. His big, calloused and rough hands dwarfed her slender and small, though equally calloused hand. He'd sit there, the fire in the fire place on (he'd lit a fire before, like he always did) the sheets tucked up to her chin, and he'd tell her stories. Stories from when he was little with Thomas and Martha Wayne, stories from his travels around the world for his training, he'd tell her stories from when he first became Batman...he told her every story he could think of whether he heard it somewhere or it be mythology or lore and legend. At the end of his last story he'd kiss her forehead, say how sorry he was and leave. Don't be sorry father, I'll come back, Nina thought. Determined to win.

Lastly to come was Damian. He was always the last of the family, his usually quiet steps were louder, echoing his distress. He'd plop down in the chair, but he wouldn't hold her hand. He'd told her he wouldn't do that because it was just stupid sentimental stuff that people with no hope did. Damian said that he knew Nina was too stubborn to die on them. He'd tell her that when he came (Nina couldn't tell how many days had gone by). But Damian would also tell her stories. His stories were ones mother would tell them when Nina was younger. Stories of leaders like Alexander the Great...that was Damian's favorite story to tell.

Nina had enjoyed it as well when she was young, it gave a small ache in her heart for her mother. Like the five year-old in her wanted to run down the dark palace halls until she found her mama. But Nina couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't even cry...no matter how much she wanted to. When Damian was finished he'd lean in close and hiss into her ear, "If you die, I'll go to Hades and back until you come back," and he left. I won't let you down little brother, Nina thought silently. She hoped she wasn't fading...she wasn't done yet.

. . .

Alfred came and went during her unconscious days. He'd try to get her to drink water and some food. When that didn't work, he tried broth, when that didn't work...they put an IV in to give her the nourishment that she wasn't getting. By this point almost everyone was visiting. At first Nina had thought it was because they thought family would get her out of...whatever she was in, but then she realized they had given up hope.

Barbara would come and tell her what was going on in Gotham. How her father was doing, how Dick kept ruining and un-ruining their relationship, how her job was, everything up to the point where Barbara was having full out conversations with herself...which she remarked to herself with a laugh. The silence that would follow would be her waiting for a response.

Dick would come as well. He'd tell her about the circus, the circus when he was a kid and every single illness he had there. He'd talk about ones where he thought he was dying but really wasn't, "See? You're not dying, you're just sick...you'll get better, you're stronger than anyone else realizes," he said...but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

The worst was when Nick would visit. He'd hold her hand and give it a kiss...and he'd just sit there. He'd rub circles into the back of her hand, as if his touch alone would wake her up. She wanted just to sit up and fall into his embrace, tell him how much she loved him and wanted to wake up to tell him that. She wanted to curl up on a park bench and comment about the old lady's bird predicament on the other bench where she'd always feed the birds too much so they'd never leave...like every Tuesday when Nina and Nick would go to the park. But she couldn't, and when he left, it was the most painful thing in the world.

When Tim visited he was quiet. He'd make himself busy, checking the IV, her pulse, her temperature even. Trying to make himself busy. He'd also read her some textbook he was reading for 'fun.' Nina didn't mind. It gave her something to focus on, it calmed Tim too, he wasn't antsy when he was reading to her.

Even Jason visited. Nina heard the window slid open and his heavy footed steps cross the room. She could imagine him standing there with his arms crossed glaring down at her, "You're stronger than this Ni-Ni," he said, using the nickname he gave her from his time with the League, "You've been through the League of Assassins, the Court of Owls...hell, you've even been through the All Caste. You aren't done yet. You. Will. Wake. Up...or I'll make you," Nina had to admire his control of emotions, even when he's freaking out inside. Nina couldn't die, she wouldn't let herself...she had to win.

Nina was alone one day...or night...she couldn't tell. But her breath was shallow and her arm that usually throbbed...she didn't feel the pain anymore. She could almost feel herself slipping...almost. She still had hooks to dig in, she wasn't going to go easy...she wouldn't let herself. And that's when the pain in her arm traveled, she could feel it crawl through her veins towards her heart. Her breathing picked up with it, she was panting heavily and the heat grew so intense...she thought she was on fire and she thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest when...it stopped. The pain stopped, the heat stopped...Nina could move her fingers and her toes...she could breathe easy...she could wiggle her nose. Taking a deep breath, Nina opened her eyes.

. . .

Nina was almost blinded by the bright sun shining through her windows. Jason must've left them opened when he left. Nina couldn't believe that she was awake, almost, only almost. The chill of the air around her and the smell of food that drifted upstairs was enough to prove to Nina that she was alive, well...and hungry. Feeling a tug in her arm Nina looked down at the IV in her arm. Frowning she pulled it out, ignoring the dull throb at doing such and swung her feet onto the icy wooden floor of her room. Standing brought a swirl of dizziness and a slight stumble, but she quickly recovered and padded out of the room.

Everyone was in the dining room, eating...more like picking at their breakfast. They looked sad, tired and somber. Nina felt guilty to put them through what she had, they all looked like they aged ten years. Katherine and Damian saw her first. They leapt up so fast that they nearly displaced everything on the table. They dashed towards her and threw themselves at her for a hug tackle. They hit the ground with a thump,

"Nina!" they yelled in unison. Everyone got up fast, startled that she was down on the first floor let along alive,

"What...how-?" Tim stuttered until a broad grin formed on his face. Dick was smiling too and Barbara looked on the verge of jumping up and down. Bruce had stood up so fast that he'd knocked over his chair, a look of relief and joy on his face. Alfred looked as calm as ever, though he had a grin on his face and his eyes appeared a little misty,

"It's great to see you guys...but seriously...what happened?" Nina asked. She was confused, she'd been unconscious up to the point where they moved her to her bed.

After placing her in a seat and giving her a giant helping of everything with Alfred's reminder to take it slow even though it would be ignored. They started their explanation,

"When we took you back to the cave, Dr. Leslie figured that your immune system and your body was resisting the 'change' as she called it," Dick said,

"The 'change?'" Nina asked, around a mouthful of bacon,

"When grandfather used the Pits on you again, it changed you blood," Damian said,

"What?" Nina asked,

"It changed our blood cells...and I know what you're going to say if something like that were to happen we would die...but there's a reason we didn't...well two reasons," Katherine said, looking at Bruce. Nick took that opportunity to snake his fingers through her's under the table, causing Nina to smile a little. He gave her hand a squeeze, that little gesture let her know how relieved he was that she was okay,

"The first reason is that Ra's used the Pits on you since you were old enough to eat and drink on your own. That much of the Pits over time caused your blood cells to change or 'mutate' making them compatible to the chemical being added directly to your bloodstream," Bruce said,

"And the second?" Nina asked,

"We were hopping you could answer that," Dick said, "Katherine got the same amount as you did, at the same time under the same conditions. Your blood even mutated in the same way...we weren't there...so we don't know how what almost happened to you...happened," Nina bit her lip, thinking. She didn't really know what could've caused this to almost happen to her...then it hit her,

"Oh," she said,

"Oh what?" Nick asked, giving her hand a squeeze, which Nina smiling returned and then pulled their interlocked hands above the table,

"First off, much better," Nina said as Nick blushed. Bruce raised an eyebrow, Dick smiled at the hand-holding as did Barbara, Tim looked like he wanted to laugh but thought it inappropriate, Katherine looked shocked and Damian rolled his eyes,

"Please...why else would she look for her 'friend' in Gotham during icy cold weather before finding her father?"

"Thank you Damian...moving on," she said, narrowing her eyes at her father, daring him to say anything. When all he did was smile lightly, she continued,

"I was awake when he started doing the transfer thing," Nina said,

"What does that have to do with anything?" Katherine asked,

"You were out cold, Kat. I wasn't, when it went...well...into me...it was like my arm was being dipped in acid. I yelled and Ra's snapped around yelling at the acolytes that I had to be dead in order for the Pits to work properly. Me being awake probably caused that temporary reaction to occur," Nina said,

"It's debatable whether it's temporary," Tim said,

"What he means is 'don't jinx it'" Dick said, shooting a look at Tim. Nina smiled and continued eating her breakfast,

"I think it was temporary. I feel fine." Nina said. Though something in her father's eyes made her second guess her diagnosis of 'the change.' When she was finished Nina started helping Alfred clear the table,

"There is no need for that Miss Nina. You get some rest," he said, nudging her towards the other room. Sighing she started for her room, only to stop when Bruce waved her to his office. Katherine and Damian were already there,

"What is this?" Nina asked, as Bruce sat down looking very serious,

"What has happened to you two is inhumane and horrible," he started,

"Yes, we know. There was nothing you could do," Katherine said dismissively,

"I could have prevented this last even from happening. I left you home unprotected, I am sorry for that,"

"If this is just an excuse to apologize and mope about 'what if I's...' then I'm out of here," Katherine said, starting to leave,

"Stop. Come back now Katherine," Bruce demanded, "What, you have something better to do?" he asked when she opened her mouth to issue a retort,

"You're trying to say something aren't you?" Damian said, Bruce nodded,

"I'm trying to find a cure for what he did to you," he said at last, he waited quietly, waiting for what he said to sink in,

"But from what Ra's said, what he did was temporary...he couldn't get us to be immortal when we were young...just a temporary in between where we came back from the dead," Nina said, starting to worry, guessing what he was going to say next,

"That was before your blood cells mutated completely," Bruce said,

"But only some...there are some normal ones left...right?" Katherine asked nervously...the only emotion remotely close to fear she'd ever allow herself to get,

"No. Ra's got what he wanted...every one of your blood cells has mutated with the chemicals from the Pit. I couldn't find a way to change it back...it appears that from this moment till the day I find a cure...you are both very much immortal," Nina and Katherine looked at their father in shock and horror. As much as they didn't mind not dying, the thought that nothing could kill them...nothing as far as what they've been willing to test...that thought was terrifying. Ra's had got what he wanted afterall.

A/N: Okay, that's the end! Hope you've enjoyed this story! First two chapters of the sequel will be out on Tuesday! Review!


End file.
